Naruto Shippuden: Seduction Corps
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With the graduation age moved up in the academy, Sakura, Ino and Hinata are looking forward to being placed on their assigned teams. But the Team they are placed on it not one they had expected, leading them to serve Konoha under their new Sensei, Naruto Uzumaki, to learn to obey his every command, both on the battlefield and the bedroom. (Contains mind control and NaruxHarem)
1. Meeting Naruto-Sensei

Walking down the streets of Konoha with smiles on their faces were two of the top Kunoichi of their class, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, both looking forward to the day, for it was the day they finally graduated.

Sakura was a young and beautiful woman, with short pink hair, emerald green eyes and a confident smile on her face.

Her body was of beauty and maturity with a slender figure and C-cup breasts covered by a red top, while a pair of short black pants showed off her long legs and her tight ass to those lucky enough to get a view.

However, if she caught anybody trying to check her out, Sakura would not be afraid to show her wrath, pummeling those with a relentlessness and leaving them hospitalized.

As for Ino, not only was she a skilled Kunoichi, a gifted expert on her family's mind altering Jutsus, she too had a body like Sakura's, though she seemed more willing to show it off, flirting around as she wore a loose purple top, showing off her D-cup breasts, and a matching pair of shorts, not caring if the guys checked her out, so long as they kept their distance and knew their place, otherwise she would lose her temper as well.

As the pair continued to walk down the streets, Ino looked at Sakura with a smile.

"I can't believe that after all this time we get to graduate. It feels like forever." Ino commented, causing Sakura to nod and say in reply. "It'll be worth it when we get assigned to our Sensei and prove just how strong we can be."

Though both were happy about their graduation, curiosity and frustration filled Ino as she asked. "However, I am still annoyed by the higher ups. Why did they change the graduation law from age twelve to sixteen?"

"From what Lady Tsunade told me, it was to enhance our experiences and skills, to make sure we are mature enough to know that carrying out missions for Konoha is serious work." Sakura replied, remembering all the hard work and effort she had placed in training with the Sannin, recalling how hard Tsunade had pushed her, but knew it was all worth the effort.

"And it also got our minds off more distracting subjects." The pink haired Kunoichi added, her mind bringing up the thought of Sasuke Uchiha, remembering how she and Ino used to have a huge crush on the raven haired boy, how it caused them both to turn against each other and break out in fights at the academy, but after being separated from the Uchiha, being placed in a girl's only class, Sakura and Ino were better able to focus, becoming great students and repairing their friendship in the process.

"Speaking of distracting subjects..." Ino began to say, gaining a sly smile as she asked. "Do you think Hinata has a thing for Naruto?"

At Ino's question, Sakura gave off a small smile and nodded, knowing that no matter how long she would be away from him, there would always be a place in Hinata's heart for the Uzumaki, though bringing up the topic of Naruto, it left Sakura in thought.

Neither she, hinata, nor Ino had seen or heard of the blond since the classes were separated, and some even whispered that he had dropped out of the Academy, something that, after a while Sakura found couldn't be true, remembering his constant declarations to become Hokage, as well as the determination in his eyes.

"You haven't seen him around either, have you?" The pink haired girl then asked her friend as she looked at Ino, who looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No, I haven't. I kind of hope he's alright. Even though he was a pain, he did help make our classes feel more lively." The platinum blonde replied with a giggle as she remembered some of the pranks the young Naruto had pulled, showing some intellect and ninjutsu skills within his trickery.

"Not to mention he was kind of cute when you think back on him." Ino then added with a wink, causing Sakura to blush a bit as she remembered Naruto's face, his smile and how energetic he was, causing her to shake her head before more perverted thoughts surfaced.

"You know I'm right." Ino went on, continuing to tease Sakura as she saw Sakura's flushed face, causing Ino to giggle, before Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Maybe." Sakura said, before gaining a sly smile of her own, turning the tables as she asked. "But since you brought him up, does that mean you have the hots for him?"

Ino quickly gained a bright blush and began to stutter, trying to find a comeback, only for Sakura to laugh at her, before falling silent as they saw their other friend waiting for them outside of the Academy, Hinata Hyuga.

Looking at the Hyuga, Sakura and Ino were a little mixed in their feelings when it came to Hinata, remembering how she used to be such a shy girl that continued to hide herself and her beauty, but now, Hinata showed off more confidence in her skills and in her appearance, having grown her hair long and letting it cascade down her back, though lacking pupils, her lavender eyes shone with confidence, while her smile lightened up and warmed the hearts of those who passed her.

And like Sakura and Ino, Hinata's body had matured greatly over the years, gaining a slender hourglass figure and a pair of large D sized breasts, which left the other soon to be Kunoichi subconsciously jealous, while Ino was somewhat confused as to why Hinata would always hide her body behind a thick hooded jacket.

But being good friends, Sakura and Ino smiled as they walked up to Hinata, calling her name, which immediately drew her attention.

"Good morning, Sakura. Good morning, Ino." Hinata said, her tone of kindness and respect as she bowed to both her friends, causing both to sigh at how formal the Hyuga greeted them, having shown the same action every single day they met.

But pushing that aside, Sakura smiled and spoke her mind.

"So, Hinata, are you looking forward to becoming a Kunoichi?" She asked with excitement, looking forward to being out in the field, which caused Hinata to give off a small smile and nod.

"I am. I was so excited I could barely sleep." Hinata said in reply, having trained tirelessly, not only to prove herself or to her family, but for Naruto, wanting him to know, should she ever see him again, that it was his determination that made her never want to quit.

Though they were happy to continue to talk, Ino then spoke up, giving off a confident vibe as she called. "Well what are we doing just standing here? We've got a graduation to attend."

The girls all smiled and headed in, looking forward to finally become Kunoichi, though unaware of the fate that was in store for them.

-Much later-

Having passed their exams with flying colours, Sakura, Ino and Hinata sat patiently with the other newly minted Kunoichi as their Sensei, Suzume, read off the same of each girl and what team they would be assigned to, before the girls got the shock of their lives when they heard their names called out.

"...And Team Seven will be Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno." Suzume informed with a smile, which confused the class, namely the three Kunoichi, for most of the girls were being placed on teams with two boys, where they too expected to be separated and placed on different teams.

But all they could do for the time being was watch as the other students left when their new Senseis, leaving Sakura, Ino and Hinata remaining in the room with Suzume, who set down her clipboard and looked upon the new Kunoichi.

"Girls, please come down here." Suzume then instructed with a calm and collected voice, causing the three to stand up from their desks and walk down, standing in front of their former Sensei's desk as she looked them over.

"Now, I'm sure you are wondering why you three have been placed together as a team, am I right?" Suzume asked, her question causing Sakura, Ino and Hinata to give small nods in reply, not wanting to show any disrespect.

"Well, it was decided by the Hokage that because of your scores, your skills and your 'more appealing qualities', you three would become one of Konoha's Seduction teams, Seduction Team Seven."

Hearing this, Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped, while Hinata's face burnt bright red, their minds unsure how to process what they had just been told.

They had heard of Seduction Teams, of course, groups of Kunoichi who were trained in the arts of seduction, using their charms and their bodies to gather information out of their enemy, be it male or female, while using lethal skills to put them down after they had obtained their desired target.

However, neither Sakura nor Ino liked the idea of being used like that, showing off their bodies instead of the hard efforts they had placed into all their hours of training.

"Now see here..!" Sakura and Ino started to yell, ready to give both their sensei and the Hokage a piece of their minds, both respecting Tsunade greatly, but both were willing to put up a fight against the Hokage for their assigned roles.

However, alongside Hinata, Sakura and Ino noticed a small smile grace Suzme's face as the Chunin ran through several hand signs.

"Saimin Jutsu!" The raven haired Kunoichi then called out, her glasses glowing a bright light as the three girls found themselves caught in its gaze, unable to look away as their minds cleared and their eyes glazed over, leaving the three standing at attention with blank looks on their faces.

"Now girls, listen to me. Your new Sensei will arrive very soon. You will obey any and all of his commands without thought or question. You will do anything he says because you respect him and want to please him, that is the only thing that matters to you. Pleasing your Sensei is your top priority, do you understand?" Suzume asked the entranced girls, smirking as they nodded their heads in unison, looking at her with a continued lack of emotion.

"Yes... we will obey our new Sensei... Pleasing our Sensei is our top priority..." Sakura, Ino and Hinata replied in monotone voices, their entranced minds accepting their new commands, just as the door to the classroom opened, revealing the girls new Sensei as Suzume smirked at him.

"They're all yours'. Have fun." Suzume said with a grin, before giving a small sway of her hips as she left the room, leaving the entranced forms of Sakura, Ino and Hinata staring at their new Sensei, who wore a familiar orange and black jacket, which was unzipped, showing off the male's chest, a Leaf headband rested around his head, while set around his shoulder was a fox Anbu mask, a reminder of his days training under the Anbu corps, teaching him discipline and improving his skills as a Shinobi.

"Man, Granny Tsunade wasn't kidding about this new position." Naruto Uzumaki, former Anbu now turned Sensei, then said as his eyes wandered over the entranced forms of his new students, or as many describe them to him, his future sex slaves.

Given his 'burden' and believing that behind his obnoxiousness he could become a great ninja, The third Hokage had moved Naruto out of the Academy and into Anbu, where the blond had been trained by his teammate and friend, Kakashi Hakate.

Naruto then spent the past four years in Anbu, gaining a prestigious reputation, before being informed but Tsunade, who he helped bring back to the Leaf, that he was going to be the Sensei of a new Seduction squad, a task that a few of the male Jonin silently grumbled about, feeling jealous of the blond.

As the Sensei of such a squad, the girls would be moving in with him, where they would not only do whatever he commanded, but also allow them to pleasure him as part of their training, and learning who his new students would be nearly caused Naruto to pass out, having had a huge crush on all three back in his Academy days.

"Alright girls, I am your Sensei and you will obey me." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yes, Sensei... we will obey..." Sakura, Ino and Hinata replied, each awaiting their new Sensei to give them instructions.

"We exist to serve you..." Hinata added, surprising Naruto a little at the Hyuga's words, but smiled as he could tell that there was part of Hinata that wanted to be with him, part of Hinata that actually wanted to obey him.

{It seems the Hyuga's attraction to you is making her more submissive than her friends.} The Kyuubi commented from within Naruto, giving off a foxy grin, looking forward to seeing just how subservient Hinata would go to ensure Naruto was happy with her.

Though agreeing with the Kyuubi, having learnt to access not only its power, but converse with it whenever he wished, Naruto turned his attention back upon his new Kunoichi slaves.

"Alright, follow me back to my place, it's time to get used to your new home." Naruto then said with a smirk as he turned and walked out the door, the three girls mindlessly following their sensei to their new lives.

-Later-

Arriving at Naruto's apartment, the blond opened the door and let his new students in, seeing boxes of their stuff waiting, which caused Naruto to smile, knowing that while the new Kunoichi were being assigned to their team, the Hokage had sent people to collect their belongings, all they would need while serving their new Master.

Closing the door as he allowed Sakura, Ino and Hinata into their new home, Naruto smiled as the three stood mindlessly in the center of the living room, awaiting their Master's commands.

The apartment was much bigger than Naruto's older, rundown one, with a large living room, one bedroom, and a smaller room that now had three beds in it for his girls to sleep in, at least when they were not sleeping with him.

But as much as Naruto liked the new living arrangements, he then moved to the couch, taking a seat and looking at his three entranced beauties, looking forward to his time with them and prepared to start their training.

"Alright, for your first lesson you must be comfortable to show off your bodies." Naruto said, giving off a grin as he then ordered. "Strip for me."

"Yes, Sensei... We will obey..." The girls replied as they slowly reached up and began to remove their clothing, not caring that someone was watching them strip, their only thoughts were of obeying.

Slipping off their tops and dropping them to the floor, Naruto couldn't stop grinning, looking at the Kunoichi, seeing their toned stomachs and their breasts, before finding his eyes drawn to Hinata, not only at seeing just how big hers' were, but at the black lacy bra she was wearing to keep them contained.

He then looked as Sakura removed her red bra, along with Ino removing her purple lacey one, revealing their naked breasts in all their glory as the two continued to strip, removing their skirts, before slowly pulling their biker shorts down their tone legs, slipping the garments off of their bodies and were about to proceed to remove their panties.

However, Hinata continued to surprise Naruto, not only at seeing the skimpy black pair she was wearing, but at how quick she was to remove them, leaving the entranced Hyuga standing naked before her Master.

{Seems somebody's eager to please you.} The Kyuubi commented, teasing Naruto a little, which he just ignored, finding the naked form of Hinata too beautiful for anything else to divert his attention to.

Soon, all three girls stood at attention naked before Naruto, who got up and approached Ino first, seeing his hands on her shoulders as he moved his hands along her body, loving the smooth feel of her skin as she remained in place, staring blankly ahead as her Master and Sensei caressed her body.

"I always thought you were pretty, Ino, but your attitude was always a turn off, glad to see you've matured into a beautiful rose." Naruto said as he leaned in and kissed Ino's lips, who still remained in place as her Master's hands moved up and groped her breasts lightly.

"You love it when I touch you. It excites you when I touch you, when I kiss you. You cannot help but get excited when I am near you. You like it when I play with your body, and want more, knowing that pleasing me will lead to more." Naruto then said as he kissed around Ino's neck, while moving his right hand around, squeezing her ass cheeks lightly, causing the mental commands to fill Ino's head as she just nodded, accepting Naruto's words as fact.

And though she remained under his control, not reacting to his words, Ino's body showed reactions, with her pussy getting wet, causing Naruto to grin, slide his hand down and run his fingers along her slit, wiping up her sexual fluids.

"Your body is amazing, my pet." Naruto then commented, teasing the mindless form of Ino as he pushed his fingers inside of her and stated. "It was as if you were made to be part of the Seduction Corps."

"Thank you, Sensei... My body is yours' to command..." Ino replied mindlessly as Naruto gave her one last kiss, before removing his fingers from out her pussy and moving on to Sakura as he circled around her, taking her body in, finding that the years had made the pink haired Kunoichi that more sexier.

"Sakura, I used to have such a huge crush on you. I'm glad to see that you've grown into such a sexy and beautiful woman." Naruto then said as he brought his hands around, using his clean hand to massage Sakura's breasts, while bringing the fingers that were just inside Ino's pussy closer to Sakura's face, slowly sliding them against her lips, before watching as the pink haired Kunoichi allowed them in her mouth.

"And now that you serve me, you will not only see me as your superior, but as your lover. You are completely attracted to me. You desire me, you cannot resist me. No other man in your life interests you from now on. You will please other men as part of your job, but none of them compare to me." The Jinchuuriki instructed, implanting his mental seeds in Sakura's mind, causing her to slowly nod around the fingers still occupying her mouth.

"Now, clean my fingers while I examine the rest of your hot body." Naruto then instructed, smirking as he felt Sakura's tongue run along his fingers, licking Ino's sexual fluids off them, before removing them and placing his other hand on Sakura's free breast, continuing to grope and feel her up, knowing that if Sakura was not under the effects of the Jutsu, he would suffer more then before, while also knowing the longer Sakura remained under the hypnotic effects, the more she would accept them and take them as part of her personality.

"While your breasts are not as big as Ino's, they do complete you." Naruto said as he moved around Sakura, kissing his pink haired pet as he reached around and groped her ass and added with a smirk. "But you do have the best ass out of the three of you."

"Thank you, Sensei... I am glad my body is up to your standards..." Sakura replied mindlessly, which made Naruto smile and give Sakura a small kiss on her neck, before moving onto Hinata, circling around the Hyuga and taking in all of her naked glory.

"You have such an amazing body." Naruto commented, moving behind Hinata and asking as he slid his thumbs along her nipples. "Why did you keep it hidden for so long?"

"For you..." Hinata replied, perking up Naruto's curiosity.

"What do you mean?" He asked, going further in his questioning and his examination of Hinata's body as he lightly tugged at her nipples.

"Ever since we were kids, I have admired you... You had such a hard time but you never let anything stop you... You inspired me to never give up on myself, but I could never tell you how I felt..." Hinata replied, her words causing Naruto to think back, remembering how whenever he got too close to Hinata in the past, she would always faint, thinking at first it was a quirk of hers', but he now knew it was a defensive mechanism whenever she felt too much affection and was unable to properly express her feelings.

"I kept on this clothing to keep the other boys away from me... I hoped when I would be ready for my first time, it would be with you..." Hinata then said, which caused Naruto to stop his actions, set his hands on hinata's side and turn her around, her empty eyes staring into his.

"You really love me don't you?" He asked, keeping his hands on Hinata's sides as she gave a small nod to the question.

"With all my heart..." Hinata replied, her tone remaining distant, but inside, Naruto could pick up on the love stored within Hinata's being.

"Then remember that I love you. I will never stop loving you, and I will always be there to protect you, to give you the love you deserve. So long as I am by your side, you will always be loved." Naruto said with a more honest and sincerity in his voice, moving closer to Hinata, where he set his lips on hers', kissing her deeply.

"And that goes for all of you." The blond said after breaking his kiss with Hinata, looking at his three slaves and telling them. "You are all part of my Seduction Team and you are all my lovers from now on. There are no favourites on this team. You will learn to not only serve me, but you will learn to love each other."

Deciding to put his commands to the test, keeping his right arm around Hinata's waist, Naruto looked upon Sakura and Ino with a slyness, before saying with authority in his voice. "Now let's put your new knowledge to the test. Sakura, Ino, I want you to pleasure each other. Try and make your teammate feel as good as you would want to feel."

"As you command, Sensei..." Sakura and Ino mindlessly replied as they turned towards one another, before leaning forward as they started to kiss one another, obeying the command as they proceeded to press their bodies close to one another, trying to give the other more pleasure with each second that passed.

Though liking what he saw, Naruto could see the clumsiness in their kiss, but knew that with experience they would get better.

"As for you, Hinata." Naruto began to say, turning his attention back to the dark blue haired student.

"I want to give you firsthand experience at pleasing a male target." Naruto told Hinata as he broke from his embrace, slipped off his jacket, showing off all of his muscular build, before sliding down his pants and his boxers, revealing his erect nine-inch member and made his way to the couch, taking a seat as he spread his legs out and commanded. "Hinata, for your first lesson as my student, you must give me a blowjob."

Though looking forward to what was to come, Naruto looked at Hinata with a curious expression and asked. "You do know what a blowjob is, right?"

"Yes, Sensei... " Hinata said in reply as she slowly walked over to Naruto, crouched herself down so she was kneeling between his legs, staring vacantly at his member, before reaching out with her right hand and began to stroke it a little, her mind telling her to make sure her Sensei was in the mood before continuing.

And after feeling it harden a little more, Hinata acted on her command as she moved her head down, opened her mouth and slid her willing mouth over the tip of Naruto's manhood, before taking a few inches inside.

"That's a good start..." Naruto commented, a little surprised at the pleasure he was feeling, and the obvious effort Hinata was putting into it.

"Now start to slide your head back and forth. Just relax and let my hand guide you..." The Jinchuuriki then instructed as he placed his right hand on the back of Hinata's head, gently pulling and pushing to guide Hinata along his member, groaning louder as he could feel Hinata continuing to put more and more effort into her blowjob.

Looking back up at Sakura and Ino, Naruto then smirked to see their hands roaming one another's body, noticing that as Sakura and Ino continued to obey his command, remaining in their kiss with one another, which was improving, each had moved a hand down to the other's crotch and was using it to gently rub and slide along their pussy.

"Sakura... Ino... tell me how that feels... kissing each other and playing with one another..." Naruto then commanded through his groans as Hinata continued to mindlessly suck him off.

"It feels... weird, Sensei... Kissing Ino makes me feel weird... but in a good way..." Sakura replied mindlessly, breaking her kiss with Ino for a moment to reply.

"I feel the same, Sensei... My body is getting hot... when Sakura plays with me... I... I don't know why, but my body wants more..." Ino added through her emotionless voice, causing Naruto to smile at their replies.

"You feel that way because deep down you desire each other. There's part of you that wants to have sex." Naruto told Sakura and Ino, before giving Hinata a quick look over and saying. "Just like Hinata wants me, you need to embrace that feeling and go deeper in your pleasure. Lie on the floor and lick each other out."

"Yes, Sensei..." Sakura and Ino replied as they broke their embrace, before Sakura moved to lie on her back, her submissiveness continuing to turn Naruto on, while Ino got into position over her pink haired partner, each staring at the other's pussy, before mindlessly moving their heads forwards, running their tongue along each other's slits, licking at the sexual fluids escaping from the other's pussy, while feeling their pleasure increasing.

"Now that's hot..." Naruto groaned as he watched an old fantasy from his academy days play out in front of him, not only loving the sight of Sakura and Ino licking one another, but he continued to enjoy the pleasure his Hyuga student was giving him, looking at her to see her vacantly staring at him as she slid her head back and forth, matching the pace of his guiding hand.

"That's it, girls.. Follow your instincts and ignore your inhibitions... go with the flow..." Naruto then instructed through his groans, which grew as he felt Hinata's hand slide up and massage his balls lightly, adding to his pleasure.

Meanwhile, Naruto noticed Sakura's hands sliding up Ino's legs, where her fingers lightly slid around the platinum blonde's ass, seemingly teasing Ino's body as Sakura then slid her index finger inside the Yamanka's tight passage, getting no physical response from Ino as she remained face deep in Sakura's crotch, licking at her pussy.

Remaining in his current position, Naruto continued to enjoy the sight and the pleasure of his three students, before he could feel his release was approaching.

"Hina... Hinata, I'm close... I'm gonna cum..." Naruto groaned in warning, pushing his hand closer and forcing Hinata to take all of his cock in her mouth and then let out. "When I cum, get ready for it... Become addicted to my body...!"

At her Master's command, Hinata nodded and gave what sounded like a muffled comply, continuing to suck Naruto off for another few minutes, bobbing her head back and forth until Naruto was unable to contain himself.

"Hinata!" He groaned loudly as he reached his limit and came, releasing his load into the Hyuga's mouth, which she mindlessly accepted, swallowing what she could, while the rest of Naruto's cum remained in her mouth, dripping down her lips as Naruto sat back on the couch and sighed.

From his seat, Naruto's chest heaved slightly after such pleasure.

"You were great, Hinata..." The Jinchuuriki commented, before looking down at Hinata, giving off a grin at the sight of her kneeling naked, staring at him and seemingly distant as his cum dripped off of her lower lip and onto her breasts, causing him to add with a continued grin. "And seeing you like that looks so sexy..."

"Thank you, Sensei... I am glad my body pleases you..." Hinata mindlessly replied, causing Naruto to smirk as an idea came to mind, looking over to see Sakura and Ino still in their pleasure, both continuing to mindlessly lick at the other's pussy as they remained in their sixty nine position.

"Sakura, Ino, cum now!" Naruto then commanded, smirking as he saw Sakura and Ino's bodies shake lightly, reacting to his command, before both came, their sexual fluids pouring from their pussies and filling the other's mouth greatly.

Smirking at the sight, Naruto then said. " Now girls, stand at attention before me, then Sakura, Ino, I want you to use your tongues to clean my cum off of Hinata."

"Love the taste." He added with a grin, looking on as Sakura and Ino slowly rose to their feet and approached Hinata, staring at the Hyuga vacantly.

"As you command, Sensei..." Sakura and Ino then said simultaneously, before both moved their heads down, let their tongues out and began to run them softly along Hinata's chest, wiping up the excess cum from Hinata's blowjob.

"Very good." Naruto commented from the couch, enjoying the sight, before saying. "But make sure you clean up all of Hinata's body. Lick all around her breasts."

"Yes, Sensei..." Sakura and Ino replied, doing as Naruto said as both moved closer to Hinata's chest, not only licking around the skin of the Hyuga's breasts, but also licking her nipples, continuing to please Naruto at their mindless devotion and what to expect of his students.

When the girls were done, Naruto smirked as they stood back at attention, before he reached around the couch and pulled out three skimpy aprons, where he then commanded. "Now put these on over your bodies. When you are here with me, you will wear little to nothing, unless I say otherwise. Living with me, you will learn to cook, clean and please me in anyway I see fit, that includes in and outside of the bedroom, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sensei... we will learn to please you..." The girls replied as they took the aprons and placed them over their bodies, awaiting their next commands as Naruto admired their new looks, noticing that the apron Hinata now wore was a size too small for her, causing more of her cleavage to be seen, while Sakura and Ino's barely covered their pussies.

"Sakura, Hinata, go cook us some lunch in the kitchen. Ino, take the duster on the table and clean my apartment."

"Yes, Sensei..." The three brainwashed Kunoichi replied as they followed their duties, where Sakura and Hinata walked over to the kitchen, Sakura rummaging through the fridge to see what food they had available, while Hinata stood before the oven, ready to start cooking.

And while Sakura and Hinata began their new task, Ino also followed her instructions as she picked up a feather duster Naruto had left on the kitchen table and began to clean the apartment, running the duster along the surface of the table, sweeping up the traces of dust in the process, before walking to the kitchen to rinse off the dust and return to her task.

Naruto smirked as he watched his students work, especially watching Ino's body as she bent down to dust and clean.

"That's it, Ino. Get nice and deep when cleaning those hard to reach spots." Naruto said as he eyed the platinum haired blonde's ass and pussy.

"Yes, Sensei..." Ino replied as she crawled under the table, bending her body down in order to sweep the legs clean, a thought Naruto shared as he saw Ino's pussy was getting wet again.

After watching his students work, as well as having a full meal, complimenting Sakura and Hinata for their great efforts in the meal, Naruto then had the girls take off their aprons and join him in the bedroom, where he sat on the bed and smirked as they stood before him, the blond looking forward to his plan for the rest of the night.

"Now for the final lesson of the night. I am going to show you your reward for serving and obeying me, one you will all long for each and every day." Naruto said as he remained relaxing on his bed, awaiting his students as he then told them with a charming tone. "I am going to test your endurance, your sexual stamina and see if the lessons of being with each other have come to heart. You three will use all what I have taught and what you already know to please me. Lose yourself to the moment and allow your pleasure to take over. Ignore your inhibitions and focus on your lust and your desires."

"Now, let us begin." Naruto said as he braced himself, eager to see and feel the pleasure Sakura, Ino and Hinata would provide.

"Yes, Sensei..." The girls replied mindlessly, before Naruto snapped his fingers, causing some personality to return to the three as they gained lustful glints in their eyes, their breaths becoming shallow as the fell to their knees, crawling to their Sensei and looking at him with nothing but lust and desire as they joined him on the bed.

And acting to his command, Ino started off as she crawled closer to Naruto, gently setting her hands on his chest and closing the gap between them as she met his lips in a deep and longing kiss, the actions of which Naruto gladly returned, which made Ino moan in her Sensei's mouth, not only feeling him get dominate as his tongue slid in and invaded her mouth, but she could feel her superior's muscular body start to press against her breasts, turning Ino on greatly.

As much as Naruto was enjoying his kiss with Ino, feeling the warmth of her lips, he then felt another body press against his side as a gentle hand was placed on his cheek, causing him to break his kiss, where Sakura then pulled her Sensei into her own passionate kiss, moaning as she felt his hand rest on her side, while Ino began to kiss around Naruto's neck and collarbone.

'Seems they really wants this.' Naruto thought as he remained in his kiss with Sakura, before groaning in her mouth as he felt pleasure not only around his neck from Ino's kisses, but from his chest, looking to see Hinata kissing and lightly licking his body, which made the Jinchuuriki think. 'Not that I'm complaining.'

Setting his hands on Sakura's shoulders and managing to part her from the kiss, only to see her move forward and try to kiss him again, Naruto held her back, resting his open palm on her forehead.

"Easy Sakura, there's plenty of me to go around." Naruto said, before bringing his hand back and forming a familiar hand sign, believing he needed some assistance for his first night with his students as he announced. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

From the call, the Jutsu was cast, causing smoke to fill the room, which faded seconds later, revealing two copies of the Uzumaki, both as naked as their creator and both grinning at what they were called for, while causing the girls to let out lustful purrs as their sight.

"Now this is something you girls will love." Naruto said, looking at the Shadow Clones and telling them. "Go ahead and pick a student. There is much they still need to learn."

"Right away, Boss." The Shadow Clone on Naruto's right replied, eyeing Hinata, before taking her hand and saying to her. "You will be mine tonight. You will do anything I say, is that ok with you?"

From the question, Hinata immediately nodded.

"Yes... So long as my Sensei is pleased with me and my body..." She said in reply, which was just the answer the Shadow Clone wanted to hear, before he set his hands on Hinata's shoulders, pressed his lips against hers' in a longing kiss, before guiding the Hyuga on her back, climbing on top of her in the process.

With Hinata on her back and kissing him, the Shadow Clone knew she was ready.

Keeping his lips on Hinata's, the Shadow Clone then moved his hands down to Hinata's legs, loving the feel of her smooth skin as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist, while wrapping her arms around his neck, giving the Shadow Clone an idea of how he wanted to 'test' her, to which the Shadow Clone then slid his hands lower, groping Hinata's ass cheeks as he moved up from the bed, picking the Hyuga up in the process and pressed her back against the wall, causing Hinata to moan at the actions, which the Shadow Clone could tell was Hinata's way of saying she liked it.

With Hinata in position, keeping his hands on her ass for support, the Shadow Clone then lined Hinata's wet pussy with his cock, before sliding it into her wet folds, the action not only causing the Shadow Clone to break from his kiss with his Hinata student, but it also caused Hinata to moan erotically as she felt the Shadow Clone's cock slide into her waiting vagina.

"So tight... feels so good, Hinata... Hinata, it's as if your body was made for sex..." The Shadow Clone groaned as he thrust his cock in and out of her pussy, leaning forward as he kissed and licked around her breasts in the process, causing Hinata to moan even louder as her Sensei's Shadow Clone continued to ravish her pussy, leaving her mind a combination of mindless obedience and a lustful haze.

While the first Shadow Clone was enjoying Hinata's body, groaning at the feel of her folds clamping around his manhood, the second of Naruto's doppelgangers had approached Sakura, who smiled lustfully as the copy of her Sensei eyed her naked body.

"You have no idea how long we have waited for this." The second Naruto told Sakura as he slid his hand under Sakura's chin, smiling at the longing expression on the entranced Kunoichi's face, taking in Sakura's look of beauty and submission, before acting on his desires.

Moving both hands down Sakura's body, the second Shadow Clone set his hands on Sakura's hips, turning the pink haired girl around and positioning her so she was on all fours.

"I'm going to fuck that tight pussy of yours' like this. You want it, don't you? You want me to fuck you like a bitch in heat, say it." The Shadow Clone growled as he licked around the back of Sakura's ear, teasing her as he traced his member around her womanhood.

"Yes, Sensei... I want you to fuck me like a bitch in heat..." Sakura mindlessly parroted with lust in her voice, feeling her Sensei's cock come closer to her wet pussy.

"Good girl." The Naruto double said with a smile, giving into his own needs as he pushed his cock into Sakura's vagina, groaning at the tightness as he slid all nine-inches inside.

"And I expect you to remain a good girl... You will continue to obey me... You will learn to love the pleasure of your obedience... You will love being mine..." He then groaned, thrusting in and out of Sakura's pussy as he kept his hands firmly on her hips, allowing all but the tip of his penis to leave Sakura's folds.

"Yes, Sensei... I will obey... I will be a good girl and learn to love the pleasure of obedience..." Sakura repeated mindlessly, continuing to allow the Naruto's cock in her body and the commands to fill her head.

"Oh, yes... this feels good... Boss is going to enjoy playing and training this hot body of yours', my sweet Sakura..." The Shadow Clone groaned as he thrust his cock in and out of her folds, while Sakura's moans filled his ears, causing the copy of the Uzumaki to grin.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto was engaged in a hot makeout session with Ino, not minding that Sakura and Hinata had been snatched up by his Shadow Clones, knowing he would have plenty of time to personally 'enjoy' their bodies.

Plus, he knew that he would get a firsthand experience from their memories after his Shadow Clones were finished with Hinata and Sakura.

Turning his complete attention back on the brainwashed beauty that was Ino Yamanaka, Naruto grinned as he felt her rub her hands against his chest, showing him that she was reacting to both her commands and to her body, desiring to make love with Naruto, who groped her ass cheeks, making sure she truly was in the mood before going any further.

"Tell me you're my slut, Ino. Tell me you're my sex toy..." Naruto growled with a dominant , almost feral tone as he broke the kiss with his platinum haired student, moving his head down and kissing around her neck and collarbone.

"Yes, Sensei... I am your slut... I am your sex toy..." Ino replied through her moaning and commands, moaning with desire as Naruto's lips and hands continued to explore her body.

"Tell me you want me to fuck your slutty little body... Tell me you are mine..." He then growled, the aroma of the girls arousal filling his nose and turning him on more and more.

"I am yours', Sensei... I want you to fuck my slutty body..." Ino said in reply, continuing to follow the commands, while her body continued to get more and more excited.

Unable to help himself, desiring Ino more than ever, Naruto lay on his back, his member pointing in the air as he told Ino. "Prove your worth... Come to me and ride my cock... Let me see if that pussy is as tight as your old personality..."

"Yes, Senesi... I will obey..." Ino replied as she moved herself in position, climbing herself onto Naruto's chest and lining up her pussy with his cock, parting her lower lips open with her right hand as she moved herself forward and slid herself down on Naruto's cock, causing him to give off another growl as he felt Ino's folds wrapping around his length.

"That's it... good girl, Ino... fuck your Sensei with that hot body of yours'... Don't stop until I cum..." Naruto commanded with a groan, placing his hands on Ino's hips as she began to move her body up and down on his cock, the sight of her breasts bouncing as she did so causing the Uzumaki to smirk, as did Ino's compliance.

Yes... I must make my Sensei cum with my hot body..." She said, continuing to mindlessly pleasure Naruto, who felt himself getting turned on at Ino's reply, while continuing to enjoy the feel of her body as he resumed making love to her.

While he set his hands on Ino's sides, helping to guide her up and down his member, Naruto took a moment to look around the room, seeing his Shadow Clones having their fun with Sakura and Hinata respectively, which made him grin.

But looking back at Ino and the emptiness in her eyes, Naruto decided to speak to the girls, to give them more encouraging words during their pleasure, as he then said through his groans. "Feel the pleasure, my girls... This is the pleasure of obeying me... your reward for good training and missions accomplished... You crave this pleasure... you want to do good so that I can keep giving you this kind of pleasure as your reward... Nothing else feels this good... Nothing else matters to you but to serve me and my desires..."

"Yes, Sensei..." Hinata replied through her pleasure as she remained pressed against the wall, feeling not only the Shadow Clone's cock filling her pussy, but she could feel his tongue running along her breasts, where she added with a combination of mindlessness and obedience. "We crave this pleasure... Nothing else feels this good..."

"We want this pleasure as our reward..." Sakura then declared from beneath the Shadow Clone fucking her, teasing Sakura as he continued thrusting in and out of her eager pussy, while biting along her collarbone

"Nothing else matters to us but to serve you..." Ino finished, making Naruto smile, knowing the commands were continuing to take effect, rewriting Sakura, Hinata and Ino's minds and turning them into the perfect students and sex slaves he desired.

Thanks to the combination of the Kyuubi's energy and his own training, Naruto and his Shadow Clones were able to make love to Sakura, Hinata and Ino for a long time, leading the time from mid morning to around noon, not that the time mattered to any of them.

As the Kunoichi continued to do what they could, using their bodies to give pleasure to their respective Sensei, the Shadow Clone ravishing Sakura grinned as she had already climaxed two times, leaving her a moaning mess as she relaxed her upper body on the bed, staring to the side vacantly and drooling a little as the Naruto double continued in his actions.

"Your body, Sakura... Your body... how does it feel...?" The Shadow Clone then asked as he continued to pump his cock in and out of the pink haired Kunoichi's pussy, while picking up on the scent of her sex, sensing she was close to another orgasm.

"It feels hot... very hot..." Sakura replied though her moans, continuing to rock her hips in synch with the Shadow Clone's thrusts, feeling the cock inside her pussy filling her greatly.

"And do you need to cum...?" The secondary Naruto then asked, his voice a teasing whisper in Sakura's ear as he pressed himself against her, remaining in place for her answer.

"Yes, Sensei... I need to cum..." Sakura replied, her tone gaining a small tone of desire which made the Naruto doppelganger grin, before he moved closer to Sakura's ear and continued to speak.

"Then cum, but remember, only your Sensei and teammates can make you cum like this, only we can make you feel this good." The Shadow Clone whispered in Sakura's ear, sending her over the edge as she came for a third time.

But with her third orgasm, Sakura was unable to hold back through her commands as she then arched her back and gave out a loud cry of ecstasy.

"Oh, Sensei!" She screamed, cumming all over the Shadow Clone's member, before falling forwards, her legs giving out as she lay on the bed with a distant smile on her face.

"Obeying feels so good..." Sakura then let out blissfully, only to pass out seconds later, surprising the Shadow Clone, for his cock was still buried inside of the pink haired Kunoichi's womanhood, leaving him at a loss on how to carry out from his current position.

"Dang, Boss. It looks like she's tapped out." The Shadow Clone said as he eyed Sakura's unconscious form, looking at the dazed smile on her face as she slept.

"Definitely need to work on her endurance." He then commented, slowly pulling his member from out of her vagina, causing Sakura to moan in her passed out haze, before the naruto double set his arms around Sakura and lay her beside the real Naruto and his platinum haired student, who was continuing to ride her Sensei, having just had her fourth orgasm.

"Sakura will receive the proper training when she wakes up..." Naruto told his Shadow Clone as he eyed the unconscious pink haired Kunoichi, while Ino remained focused on the blond beneath her, paying no attention to Sakura, for she was not issued such a command.

"But for now I will continue to 'test' Ino..." Naruto then said, returning his attention on the Yamanaka riding his manhood, making certain that Ino would also have her orgasm as he gave it all in their time together, moving his body up and running his tongue along Ino's nipples.

As Naruto continued to 'enjoy' Ino and her body, the Shadow Clone that had been 'training' Sakura dispersed, sending the sexual memories of his experience with Sakura to the Jinchuuriki, feeling a sudden rush of pleasure and arousal, causing the Kyuubi to grin and say. {Go on, Kit. Make Ino scream for it. Make her beg for you. Fuck her until she can't even remember her own name.}

Influenced by the Kyuubi's words and the arousal it was feeling, Naruto just groaned, but acted on the words as he kept his left hand on Ino's leg, while moving the right hand up, groping Ino's breast roughly, rubbing at her tit with a renewed vigor.

The added pleasure lasted for another thirty minutes, until Ino felt herself coming closer to her climax, something the Uzumaki picked up upon, both at the flushed expression on the Yamanaka's face and the smell of her arousal, which made him ask. "Ino, are you going to be like Sakura and cum...?"

"I think so, Sensei..." Ino replied, continuing to move her body up and down Naruto's cock, but she could feel her body giving in, feeling with each thrust, she was that one step closer to her release.

"Then cum...! Cum for me, you sexy little thing... cum now...!" Naruto groaned in reply, his command causing Ino to cry out as her body gave into its needs.

"Sensei!" Ino then let out as she came, cumming all over Naruto's member, before feeling her body drained of energy, where the Yamanaka then fell forward, collapsing and resting on Naruto's chest as to recatch her breath and gather back her energy, wanting to continue in satisfying her superior.

"Sensei..." Ino then moaned as her eyes closed, unable to stay awake and continue to satisfy her Sensei's needs, not that Naruto minded as he smirked at his Yamanaka slave and gently caressed her head, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Better than Sakura, but you could still use some work." Naruto commented, swearing he could've seen Ino nod in responce, before he realized the sounds of moaning still filled the room, looking over to see his other Shadow Clone still fucking Hinata, looking to see the Hyuga drooling lightly and moaned wildly.

"Man, Boss, she's still going, I think she's had six orgasms already... And man, does she feel good..." The Shadow Clone groaned, still thrusting his cock in and out of Hinata's pussy, before he looked at her with some curiousness and asked the Hyuga. "Are you satisfied, Hinata?"

"Not yet, Sensei..." Hinata said, surprising Naruto and the Shadow Clone, before Hinata began kissing around the Shadow Clone's neck and collarbone, where she added. "I want more... I want to satisfy you as best as I can provide... I want to keep your cock inside of me until you cum..."

Naruto was at a loss from Hinata's reply, where he could only look on as the entranced Hyuga continued to move her hips, trying to match the thrusts of the Shadow Clone making love to her, telling that deep within, Hinata wanted Naruto's first time with her to be the best, to give him the pleasure she believed he deserved.

After another hour, with Hinata panting as she continued to slide herself back and forth, her body dripping with her sweat , the Shadow Clone set his hands on Hinata's sides, slowing down her pace.

"Hinata, how do you feel..." The doppelganger Naruto said, a slyness in his tone as he added. "And be honest with me..."

"I feel pleasure, Sensei... I feel tired... but I... I must keep going... I must please you..." Hinata said in reply, moving herself back and forth, moaning at feeling her pussy filled with the Shadow Clone's penis, continuing to give pleasure to the Shadow Clone, who smiled at Hinata and her show of loving devotion, moving in and kissing her lips, before groaning as he could feel he was close to his limit.

"Hinata, I'm gonna cum... I'm so close...!" The Shadow Clone then warned, keeping his arms close around Hinata's body as he groaned out. "Get ready because I'm cumming!"

Unable to hold back, the Shadow Clone then gave out a loud cry as he had his climax, his groans turning to a loud cry as he came, filling Hinata with his seed and triggering her final orgasm for the time being.

"Sensei!" Hinata cried loudly as she also came, releasing her sexual fluids all over the Naruto double's member and leaving her panting in his arms, which caused both Narutos to smile, before the Shadow Clone pulled himself out of Hinata, picked her up and lay the Hyuga on Naruto's bed, where she looked at the real Naruto with hazy eyes, looking at his erect member, which caused her to moan.

"Must... please Sensei..." Hinata panted, slowly pulling herself up Naruto's body, onto his chest, where she was about to position herself to allow the real Naruto's cock inside of her, but was stopped by the Jinchuurki as he smiled and said. "Go and sleep, my sexy Hyuga... You deserve it..."

"Yes... Sensei..." Hinata replied, obeying the command as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, resting herself on Naruto's chest, while Sakura and Ino were pulled up closer by the Uzumaki and resting on his sides, allowing him to embrace all three of his new students.

It was then that his last Shadow Clone dispersed, allowing Naruto to gain the sexual memories his Shadow Clone had spent with Hinata, groaning lightly from how good Hinata's body felt, before smirking as he looked at his girls.

"Rest for now, for later and tomorrow, the rest of your training begins." Naruto said softly, smirking as Sakura, Ino and Hinata gave small moans in their sleep, their minds taking in his words as the three began their new lives as Kunoichi of Konoha's Seduction Corps, and as Naruto's devoted students and sex slaves.


	2. Extra Training

From his living room, Naruto smiled at the sight around him.

It had been three weeks since Sakura, Ino and Hinata were assigned to him, to learn the ways of the Seduction Corps, where the Uzumaki was not only proud to see his students taking to their new positions, but it also seemed that with each day that passed, the more committed they became and the more they accepted the effects of the Saimin Jutsu still implanted in their heads.

While in his apartment, the girls learned how to please him, and thus please a man, as well as learning to please each other, while on the training field, they learned to fight with deadly accuracy, each using their array of knowledge and skills of training with the Jinnkurichi, teaching them to use their already learned skills and adapt them to their mission styles, recalling how he taught Ino to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu to gain access to both her target and their memories, using Hinata as her target the first time as practice and going deep in the Hyuga's head, learning that she had loved their Sensei even before they began to study as Shinobi.

Naruto had Hinata focus around her Byakugan and Gentle Fist in order to incapacitate her enemies, keeping them conscious but unable to defend against her, both physically and mentally, to which the Hyuga gave Ino some payback for invading her thoughts, striking at the Yamanaka's arms and legs, leaving her on the ground before using her Byakugan to see where the most sensitive parts were on her body, teasing Ino's body, rubbing her fingers at the more sensitive parts of Ino's vagina and filling her with a pleasure she could not relieve on her own, at least not until her Sensei told her to.

Lastly, Naruto had Sakura focus on both her medical Jutsus and her amazing display of strength, where he continued to train her as to channel her Chakra in her hands, to allow her to deal great pain to any enemy Shinobi she would come across, knowing the shockwaves caused by her punches would be a great way for Ino and Hinata to then follow up with their own skills, while also having Sakura study deeper in her medical knowledge, using it to stimulate her targets, placing them in relaxed, almost entranced states, but Sakura also created powerful aphrodisiac drugs, slipping them into her target's anyway she could, which left them in longing states and allowed her to easily dominate them.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he remembered the first time Sakura had tried her aphrodisiacs, using Ino and Hinata as her unknowing volunteers, where she slipped a pill in their drink as they were serving the Jinchuuriki, causing both to suddenly feel a great warmth fill their bodies and their crotches, leading to them pouncing on Naruto and kissing at his body, trying to tear him out of his clothes, despite his command for them to settle down.

But after managing to get the dosage right, Sakura's drugs could put Ino and Hinata instantly in the mood, but naruto could still keep them at his command, issuing orders before they could make love.

Now, as Naruto relaxed on the couch, he smirked, looking on as his students wore skimpy maid outfits as they cleaned the apartment.

Looking at his students, Naruto felt his member twitch from the costumes, how Sakura, Hinata and Ino were each wearing a small black top, exposing a great amount of their cleavage, a set of matching black panties that showed off their thighs and asses, while transparent fishnet stockings ran up their legs, making their legs look as sexy as ever.

Upon their hands were a set of white gloves, running up past their elbows, small white aprons were wrapped around their chests, perking up their breasts and maid frills rested atop their heads as the three were in the midst of following another lesson of their Sensei, learning how to further please him.

Looking at Sakura and Ino, checking the pair out as they cleaned the room, Sakura standing on her toes and showing off her ass as she wiped the dust off the light fixtures, while Ino was on all fours and giving it her all to wipe away a stain left on the floor, which made the Kyuubi chuckle.

{**At this rate, the Jutsu should wear off in a few weeks and your pets will be unable to resist you, Kit.**} The Nine Tails informed Naruto, who grinned back, about to reply, but stopped as Hinata walked over to him, carrying a bowl of ramen to her teacher and Master.

"Here is your Ramen, Sensei... I made sure to add more fishcakes... since I know it's your favourite part of the meal..." Hinata said in a continued distant tone as she set the bowl on the table before Naruto and bowed, allowing the Jinchuuriki to see all of Hinata's breasts in the process.

"Thank you, Hinata. You are a very good girl." Naruto said in reply, where Hinata remained before her Sensei, remaining in her bowing stance as she said with a continued compliance in her voice. "Thank you, Sensei... I live to serve you, and only you..."

It was then that Naruto heard a knock on the door, causing him to smirk, knowing who it was.

And while Hinata instinctively approached the door, to answer it Naruto then said with some command in his voice. "Girls, stand at attention next to the couch as I greet our guest."

"Yes, Sensei..." All three replied as they obeyed, removing themselves from their respective positions and stood beside one another, looking on as their Master opened the door himself, looking mindlessly as their Sensei allowed his guest inside.

"Well, well, the rumors were true, handsome. You got yourself your own little harem don't you now?" Anko asked with a smirk as she looked over the three brainwashed girls.

"Yes. Sakura, Ino and Hinata are mine now. They do anything I say." Naruto replied, his smirk matching Anko's as he closed the door, walked up, slid his hands around Anko from behind and asked. "Isn't that right, girls?"

"Yes, Sensei... We will do anything..." Sakura, Ino and Hinata immediately said at Naruto's question, following their mental conditioning.

"Damn that sounds hot!" Anko replied with a smirk, before turning and giving Naruto a quick kiss, not that he minded.

After saving Anko once during a mission going array, Naruto and her became good friends with the Jonin, but with Anko's unique way of doing things, they had been more like friends with benefits.

"So they do anything you say?" Anko asked as she slid herself out of Naruto's hold and walked over, circling the entranced forms of the Kunoichi, running a hand along each of their asses as she asked. "Mind if I examine your new toys, handsome?"

"Be my guest." Naruto replied with a continued smile, already knowing Anko's taste in sex and perceiving what she would so with his students.

"Alright then. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, listen up. This is going to be a new lesson. You are going to learn how to endure pleasure when captured by a female enemy." Naruto said, gesturing to Anko and adding. "Our sexy friend, Anko, will play the role as the enemy Jonin. She will test you to see how long you can last before your bodies give in."

"That's right. You can struggle as much as you like, but I always get the information I want." Anko said, playing along and smiling, looking forward to the roleplaying, before sliding her tongue along Ino's neck and purring. "One way or another."

Deciding to start with Ino, Anko set her hand on Ino's as she took the Yamanaka over to the couch and set Ino down, making sure the Yamanaka was on her back, before climbing on top of her and engaging Ino in a sudden and forced kiss, keeping her right hand on the back of Ino's head as she kissed her, feeling Ino following her commands as she tried to resist, which only made Anko tighten her grasp.

Keeping her hand on the back of Ino's head, Anko remained kissing the platinum haired blonde for several more minutes, before noticing Ino shaking more wildly, causing Anko to part from her lips, where Ino gave out a great sigh.

"Seems she needs some more breath holding lessons." Anko commented as she noticed Ino's chest heaving up an down, regaining the air she had lost.

"But she does have an amazing body. You were lucky you managed to get this slut." The purple haired Jonin then said, sliding her right hand off the back of Ino's head and onto her chest, rubbing Ino's breasts through her bra top.

"You have no idea. She also has an amazing sex drive and can go on for hours." Naruto commented in response to Anko's words, causing a sly smile to appear on the Jonin's face as she continued to slide her fingers along Ino's tits and said. "Then let's test that, shall we?"

Turning her complete attention upon Ino, Anko moved down, claiming Ino's lips in another kiss, while she reached behind Ino's back, unclipping her bra and tossing it aside, leaving the top of the Yamanaka naked, allowing Anko to gaze at Ino's bare breasts and saw her nipples hardening at the pleasure she was feeling.

"These are nice." Anko commented, cupping Ino's breasts as she looked at Naruto with a sly grin and said. "You must have a lot of fun with them."

"I have fun with all my girls." Naruto replied, turning to look at Sakura and Hinata with a caring smile, seeing them as more than his mindless drones but as his lovers, before smirking as he watched as Anko move her head down, running her tongue along Ino's nipples.

As the Jonin gently massaged Ino's mounds, continuing to lick at her nipples and slide her right hand around Ino's left breast, Anko desired more from the platinum haired blonde, causing her to slide her left hand down to Ino's crotch, rubbing at the front of the fabric covering her pussy, feeling a wetness already forming, before sticking her fingers down the front of Ino's panties, rubbing at her pussy.

"She's getting quite excited." Anko commented, grinning as she looked at Naruto, looking at his member and adding. "I am guessing this one got this way after having that huge cock of yours' inside of her every night."

"And it seems your other students feel the same way." The purple haired Jonin then said as she eyed Sakura and Hinata, noticing that as they remained standing in place, patches of wetness were forming on the front of their panties.

"Not that I blame them." Anko then added with a smirk, before resuming her treatment on Ino's body as she inserted her index finger into the platinum blonde's folds, smirking as she felt the girl twitch under her treatment.

"Tell me, is this making you hot? Are you feeling good right now?" Anko asked, pushing her fingers deeper and roughly inside of Ino, smirking at Ino's lack of response.

"And what is on that sexy mind of yours'?" She then asked, grinning as she said while trying to get Ino even more excited. "If I were to guess, I bet you were thinking about your Sensei. Thinking how good it would be right now if he was fucking you right now instead of me."

"Yes... I want my Sensei to fuck me... I cannot get the thought of my Sensei fucking me out of my head..." Ino said in reply, her words leaving Anko and Naruto to smile slyly.

"Don't worry, my dear. Your Sensei will tend to those needs, but you are still mine right now." Anko then told Ino, moving herself up and discarding her top, revealing to Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura that under her top she was wearing a mesh shirt, which she made light work of as she removed it too, letting out her breasts and sighing as she welcomed the humidity of Naruto's apartment to come into contact with her bare skin.

But with the naked form of Ino still lying beneath her, Anko quickly refocused.

Moving her head down, Anko passed Ino's body, moving her head down to Ino's pussy, giving it a teasing rub with her fingers.

"I am sure your Sensei has taught you the pleasures of being with a woman, but let's see some firsthand experience." Anko said, using her fingers to spread Ino's lower lips open, before pushing her tongue inside, licking around at Ino's wet folds.

With her tongue invading Ino's pussy, sliding it in deeply, Anko mentally grinned.

'It seems Naruto has trained this one quite well.' She thought, before letting out a surprised moan as she felt Ino's hands on her body, moaning louder as she felt Ino move her hand down her mini-skirt down her legs and then rubbing her fingers along the Jonin's pussy.

'He trained her very well...' Anko thought with a moan as she felt Ino's fingers pleasuring her, but with her training as a Jonin, Anko remained focused, keeping her head buried deep in Ino's crotch, continuing to lick at her vagina and listening very carefully, hearing the faintest moans whenever she'd hit more sensitive spots, which she would continue to lick, wanting to see how long the platinum haired blonde could last with the most pleasure forced upon her.

Continuing to lick at Ino's pussy, but getting very little responses, knowing both Ino had been trained to endure any sexual training, as well as desiring more pleasure from the brainwashed Yamanaka, Anko removed her face from Ino's folds and repositioned herself, moving her legs forward and pressing them close to Ino's, wrapping her legs around Ino's waist as she pressed her pussy against Ino's, causing Anko's cheeks to flush at the wave of pleasure that filled her.

"Oh... this feels nice..." Anko moaned as she started rubbing her pussy against Ino's, smirking as the platinum haired blonde mimicked her actions, moving her body in sync with the Jonin's, where both moaned at the feelings of pleasure building up within them.

Keeping her legs wrapped tightly around Ino's, Anko continued to press herself close to Ino's womanhood, continuing to fill both Kunoichi with pleasure for another hour until Ino's body was unable to contain itself, unable to keep up with Anko's sexual stamina as she had her climax, cumming all over the purple haired Jonin's pussy and her legs.

"Oh... looks like I win that round." Anko said as she broke her embrace with Ino, rose to her feet and looked at the panting form of the naked Yamanaka.

"But it did take me a bit longer than I thought. You were right about this one." Anko then added with a small smile, believing if Ino remained training under Naruto's way than she would make a fine addition to the Seduction Corps.

"It makes me curious as to what these two can do." The snake Jonin said as she circled around Sakura and Hinata, eyeing the pair lustfully, curious as to how long they could last in their sexual endurance and what kind of pleasures to expect of the secondary students, teasing the pair as Anko slid her hands down, cupping both their asses, but both remained silent and in place.

"Naruto, I..." A loud voice then said as the door opened, revealing the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, who stopped mid sentence as she saw the near naked form of Anko with her hands on Sakura and Hinata, while Ino remained naked with slightly dazed expression on the couch.

"Why am I not completely surprised?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the Jonin, who laughed nervously as she stepped back.

"Running away again from the paperwork, Granny?" Naruto asked with a smirk, one that normally would earn a growl from the blonde Hokage, who quickly closed the door behind her.

"Shizune's asleep, so yes, I snuck out." Tsunade said in reply, smirking back at Naruto, where the Senju then eyed Naruto's 'students' and added. "Besides, I wanted to check in and see how your team was doing."

"He has trained them well." Anko replied, looking at Ino and adding. "I might have only got to have some fun with her, but she really knows her lessons well."

"Really?" Tsunade asked, smiling as she looked at Sakura and commented. "I am sure that my former student has many 'talents' to offer in her new line of work."

"Oh, would the Hokage like a test run?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the girls, seeing the smirk on Tsunade's face grow as she made her way over to the girls.

The Hokage then circled around Sakura and Hinata, taking in their forms in their sexy maid outfits, before reaching around and placing her hands on Sakura's breasts, fondling them as Tsunade looked at Naruto and asked. "Mind if I see how well Sakura's training is going? I've been wanting to see how she performs for a while now."

"She was yours' to begin with, so it's only fair." Naruto replied with a continued grin, before focusing on Sakura and saying. "Sakura, you will pleasure Tsunade. You will do whatever she tells you. Think of it as both part of your training and your way of rewarding her for all she has done for you, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sensei... I will pleasure Tsunade for all she has done..." Sakura replied as Tsunade took her hand, leading the pink haired girl into the bedroom, not fully closing the door, much to Naruto's amusement.

And as Tsunade and Sakura left, Anko then turned her attention to Hinata, a curious grin appearing on the Jonin's face as she paid the Hyuga all her attention.

"Is this one as well trained as the blonde?" Anko asked Naruto who nodded in reply.

"Her love ensures that she'll continue to push herself, putting the pleasure of others above her own." Naruto replied, recalling how Hinata would continue to make love to him for hours, not letting up until he either climaxed or gave her the command to rest.

"In that case, why don't I take her for a spin? See you in a few hours." Anko said with a smirk as she pulled Hinata into the spare room, slamming the door behind her in the process, leaving Naruto and the still naked Ino all alone.

Turning his attention to his last student, Naruto gave off a foxy grin as he slipped out of his clothing, revealing his naked form to the Yamanaka as he climbed onto the couch and on top of her, his hand running along her cheek as he gazed at her.

"It seemed you and Anko had fun." Naruto commented, sliding his finger down her neck, running it around her still hard nipples as he then asked. "Would my little Ino slut like her reward for a good job?"

"Yes, Sensei... Your Ino slut would like her reward..." Ino replied, her hazy mind registering the words of the Jinchuuriki and knew that the reward would be sexual, leaving her in a desiring state.

Leaning in, Naruto gave Ino a light kiss on the lips, one she eagerly, returned, before her Sensei moved down, making sure to keep her legs spread as he lined his cock with her wet folds, before sliding his hips down further, pushing his length inside of the platinum haired Kunoichi, who moaned softly in Naruto's lips at the pleasant feel of his cock inside of her again, while Naruto groaned.

"Ino, your pussy is as tight as ever..." Naruto said as he broke from their kiss where an ever lustful expression graced his face, desiring Ino's body, desiring to ravish Ino once again, before setting his hands on her legs and moving his hips, where his member slid in and out of Ino's folds, feeling pleasure fill his being as he continued making love to her.

As he continued to move his hips, Naruto smirked as he saw the dazed look on Ino's face as she moaned, resting in place as she allowed her Sensei to fuck her, before Naruto then said with a groan. "Play with your breasts... and tell me how good I make you feel..."

"Yes, Sensei..." Ino replied, doing as Naruto had commanded as she moved her hands up to her chest, fondling her breasts and began to moan at the added pleasure she was feeling.

"Sensei, I feel so hot... I feel so horny... I know that no other man can give me this kind of pleasure..." Ino then said, her tone having some longing within as she continued to rub at her mounds, sliding her fingers along her nipples as Naruto continued to fill her with his cock.

"And I am going to make sure we keep it that way." Naruto replied, showing affection to Ino as he moved in and gave her another kiss, only it was softer and more caring, which made the platinum haired blonde moan at the feeling, as well as feeling his right hand slide up and caress her smooth skin, before reaching around and grabbing her ass cheek.

Parting from the kiss, Naruto looked at Ino, his eyes filled with a growing animalistic desire, where he decided to add to the pleasure as he brought his hands together, using the Shadow Clone Jutsu and casting a copy of himself beside the couch.

"Ino, while I continue to enjoy your amazing pussy, you will give my Shadow Clone a blow job. You will put everything you have into pleasing him because you know it pleases me." Naruto instructed, earning a compliant nod from Ino, before she said. "Yes, I will give your Shadow Clone a blowjob..."

Smiling at Ino's continued obedience, the Shadow Clone made his way on the couch, resting his legs on Ino's sides as he hovered over her chest, resting his cock between her breasts.

"Go ahead, my slutty pet, use those breasts to pleasure me." The Shadow Clone said, before groaning as Ino pushed her breasts together, moving them up and down as she licked and sucked on the tip of the Shadow Clone's cock each time it popped out from between her mounds, causing the Naruto double to groan at the feeling.

"Man, Ino... you are good...!" The Shadow Clone then let out, feeling his pleasure rising as Ino continued to mindlessly lick at his member, leaving him grinning as he asked. "You waste no time do you...?

At the question, Ino gave no reply and just continued in her actions, keeping her breasts pressed tightly around the Shadow Clone's manhood, continuing to slide them around his member as she licked the tip, lapping the pre-cum dripping from the blond's member, remaining focused as her real Sensei continued to thrust his cock in and out of her tight folds, continuing to fill her pussy with his ever hard member.

"Do you like this, Ino... Do you like your Sensei fucking you while you give his Shadow Clone a titi-fuck...?" Naruto asked with a groan as he continued to fuck her pussy, gripping Ino's ass cheeks tightly and loving the sounds she was making in the process.

"I love it when you fuck me... I love pleasing you with me body..." Ino moaned in reply as she kept her focus upon providing the Shadow Clone with great amounts of pleasure, while feeling the real Naruto continuing to slide his cock in and out of her folds.

The sexual actions between Ino and the two Narutos continued for another hour and a half, with the Uzumaki and his double enjoying Ino as he fucked her and she pleasured him in response.

But eventually, thanks to Anko's earlier play, Ino soon felt her release approaching, taking the Shadow Clone's cock out of her mouth for a moment as she moaned. "Sensei... I'm close... I'm so close..."

"Then get ready for it, my lovely Ino..." Naruto groaned in reply, tightening his hold on the platinum haired blonde's ass as he pushed his member deeper inside of the Yamanaka, continuing in their pleasure for the next few minutes, alongside the Shadow Clone feeling pressure building within his crotch, knowing he too was close.

Lasting for a few more thrusts, Ino was the first to experience her climax, where she then moaned as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Naruto's member, causing her Senesei to groan at her tightness, having his release as he came inside of her folds, filling her with his seed.

And with Naruto and Ino's climaxes, the Shadow Clone also came, releasing his load into Ino's mouth, giving off a loud cry with his climax.

"Swallow it all, Ino...!" He ordered with a shaky voice, sliding his left hand around the back of Ino's head, keeping her mouth over his cock until he that the Yamanaka had swallowed his load, causing the Shadow Clone to then vanish in a cloud of smoke after his pleasure came to an end.

Remaining in their respective positions, feeling her Sensei's still hard member stretching her vaginal walls, Naruto leaned down, kissing Ino's forehead as he told her. "You were amazing, Ino, but rest for now while I see how Sakura and Tsunade are doing."

"Anything you say, Sensei..." Ino replied in a whisper, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, where Naruto removed his cock from out of Ino's pussy, earning a small pleasure filled moan from the Yamanaka, before Naruto rose to his feet and headed for his bedroom, smirking as he looked through the crack at the sight before him.

"Oh, yes! Oh, right there... that's it... oh, good girl, Sakura...!" Tsunade moaned erotically as she lay on Naruto's bed, rubbing her bare breast with her left hand, while her right was on Sakura's head, forcing the pink haired Kunoichi to lick at her pussy.

"Oh... Oh, yes... oh, your Sensei has trained you well... I might have to give him extra pay..." Tsunade then let out as she continued to feel Sakura's tongue expertly licking at her folds, causing Naruto to smirk, while hearing muffled moans from the spare room, a part of him wanting to see what Anko was doing with Hinata, but the Jinchuuriki knew that Anko had kept the door closed, for she wanted her privacy.

Smirking, Naruto returned to enjoy Ino a little bit more, enjoying how far his girls had come, while looking forward to their reactions once the Saimin Jutsu wore off and their new personalities took over.

-Five days later-

Giving off a small groan as he began to awake, Naruto expected to feel the warm bodies of Sakura, Ino and Hinata all snuggled around him, but as his mind became more aware of his surroundings, the Jinchuuriki noticed that while he was in his bed, he could feel restriction around his wrists and his ankles, causing him to open his eyes where a great confusion fell upon him, seeing he was tied down to the bed.

Confused greatly, even worried a little, Naruto was about to question what was going on, but stopped when he heard a few giggles, where he looked down the bed to see his girls smiling lustfully at him, only now, their eyes were normal, surprising him greatly.

"Good morning, Naruto-Sensei." All three said in unison, smiling as Sakura said with a continued warmth in her voice. "I hope you slept well."

"Especially after the amazing sex from last night." Ino added with a purr, her eyes filled with desire as she looked at Naruto's naked form, teasing the Uzumaki a little as she gently traced her fingers along the side of his member.

"You've helped us become who we are now, Naruto-Sensei. And you especially helped me feel proud and sexy about who I am, and we love you for it." Hinata then said with a lustful smile as she ran her fingers along the Uzumaki's chest, before moving down and kissing Naruto's body, showing her devotion to the Jinchuuriki.

{**Looks like the Jutsu wore off earlier than expected... I guess they really wanted to serve you, Kit.**} Kurama said with a smirk, which while Naruto agreed, he was still confused as to what was going on.

"So... why am I tied up?" Naruto had to ask, gaining another giggle form his girls.

"Because as much as we love your amazing hands on our slutty bodies, this isn't about our pleasure, this is about us making you feel good for all you've done and taught us." Ino replied as she caressed her breasts, moaning as she rubbed her hands all over herself, making sure/trying to place Naruto in the mood.

"So just relax, and enjoy the best morning of your life, Naruto-Sensei, while we show you that you're a good teacher and show you all we have learnt under your guidance." Sakura finished with a smirk as all three girls moved down, leaned in, and gave the tip of the blond's cock a kiss at the same time, the sight of which a real turn on for Naruto as the girls began their treatment.

For the rest of the morning, the girls took turns pleasuring their Sensei, giving him titi-fucks, blowjobs, riding his member, and even to his surprise, positioning themselves to allow his cock to slip into their tight asses as they rode him reverse cowgirl style.

All the while, Naruto was forced to lie there and let his girls show their skills, which had improved greatly with their personalities returned, where the Uzumaki knew that, after he took the rest of the day enjoying their bodies, he would get them ready for their first mission as part of the Seduction Corp.

After a whole day of making love to Naruto, untying his arms and legs several hours later, to allow their teacher to ravish their bodies as he desired, Naruto stood upon a building overlooking a small town.

"Are my vixens ready for their first mission outside the Leaf?" Naruto asked with a grin, watching as Sakura, Ino and Hinata appeared by his side and around him, all eager to carry out their assigned tasks, causing the blond to smile at both their attitudes and their change in outfits.

Having discarded their old clothing, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were now dressed in tight black and orange trimmed tops, exposing most of their arms, as well as showing off their cleavage, while matching shorts covered and hugged their thighs, continuing to show off their amazing figures.

On their lower backs were markings, continued signs of their devotion to both the Leaf and to Naruto as the three had the same swirl pattern marked upon their skin, just as Naruto had on his jacket.

Although Sakura, Ino and Hinata were all wearing fox masks, covering their faces and concealing their identities, behind their masks, Naruto knew they each held a devoted and excited smile.

And while their clothing was more revealing, with their training, Naruto was confident that no harm would befall his students, but if things did go awry, Naruto would be sure to act fast, to ensure that his students were protected, caring deeply for the trio.

"Of course, Naruto-Sensei. It's going to be so much fun." Sakura then said in reply as she stood on Naruto's right, gaining a lustful smirk as she tilted up her fox mask, looking forward to not only doing well, but also getting rewarded for a job well done but her handsome and sexy Sensei.

"Just tell us what to do and you can be sure we'll follow it to the letter." Ino then added as she stood on Naruto's left, lifting her own mask, smiling flirtatiously at her Sensei as she looked forward to feeling his hands on her body once again.

"Our targets are somewhere inside that town. They are low level Sound Shinobi, but they have information as to Orochimaru's latest whereabouts. Once we figure out a way, you will approach them separately and see what you can extract from each of them." Naruto instructed, smirking as he felt Hinata come up from behind.

"As you command, Naruto-Sensei." Hinata said with a seductive purr in her voice as she slid herself behind Naruto, keeping a hand around his body, while lifting her fox mask to kiss his cheek, showing her eagerness for their mission, and for him.

"Alright then, girls. Let's get started." Naruto then said, before the Jinchuuriki and his Seduction Corp students made their move, heading into the small town as they began their official first mission.


	3. The First Mission of the Seduction Squad

With the sun having set, the night life of the small village began, where the door to one of its most popular night clubs opened, revealing three newly minted Genin of the Hidden Sound Village, two looking like they were ready to part, one annoyed at her companions for dragging her there.

The first was a tall male figure, clad in a straw raincoat that rested upon his back, while the symbol of the Sound Village was marked upon their headband.

His body was slouched over, leaving his arms concealed by his dangling sleeves, while most of his face was covered in bandages, though it was impossible to tell if they were from battle related injuries or Orochimaru's experiments.

The second was a young man with spiky black hair and an arrogant smirk, like his teammates, the being not only had the same grey and black spotted clothing around his neck and as his pants, but he too was another who was used by Orochimaru, where he had small pipes running through his hands

Lastly was the Kunoichi with the group, who had fair skin, black eyes with very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, which was tied by a violet ribbon right near the end.

Despite wearing an outfit similar to her companions, the gear showed off her femenin figure, as well as her large c-cup beasts and tight ass, a sight that caught a few of the club attendants' attention as she walked by.

However, the dark gleam in her eyes made it clear that if anybody got too close or messed with her, they would pay severely.

These were the sixteen year old Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi, recently promoted Genin of the Hidden Sound Village, and Zaku wanted to party, much to Kin's annoyance.

"I don't get what the big deal is. So we graduated, it doesn't mean squat. This doesn't change who we are." Kin stated with a huff, her words absorbed by Dosu, who gave a small nod, while Zaku kept up his grin.

"Come on, Kin, lighten up for once. We're here to party. Live a little!" Zaku said as he got a table near the main stage of the club for the three of them, causing the other two to sigh in defeat as they sat, just as the lights dimmed slightly.

"Welcome patrons, please enjoy tonight's special entertainment!" A confident male voice boomed on the loudspeakers as the lights focused on the curtain behind the stage, where sensual music began to play.

It was then that a figure moved out of the cutirans, one that caused Zaku and Dosu's mouth to drop open as other guys, and some girls in the club whistled and shouted, while Kin growled in annoyance as her eyes looked over the rather gorgeous blonde in front of them.

Looking at the blonde, she was wearing a purple harem outfit, consisting of a purple bra and matching panties, while purple silk garments were draped along her legs.

Golden jewelry decorated the woman's physique, covering her arms, her left ankle, as well as her neck, almost looking like a golden collar, while a golden circlet with a shining red gem rested upon her forehead.

"Greetings, my wonderful Masters and Mistresses, I hope my body pleases you all this night." The young woman said with an enticing allure as she began swaying her body to the music, moving her body in an erotic dance as the crowd began to cheer for more.

Continuing to sway her body back and forth, bringing her arms above her head and twirling around, allowing the patrons in the room to check out all of her body, the smile on the platinum blonde's face grew as she noticed Dosu and his team.

The blonde beauty continued to dance, her body capturing the attention of everyone who watched, before she moved closer to the table with the Sound team, surprising them as she got down on her knees and each over, leaving Dosu stunned as she caressed his visible cheek with an alluring smile on her face.

"Hello there. How might your humble slave be of service to you tonight?" She asked, her tone a combination of seduction and submissiveness, which made Dosu grin behind his bandages, a similar smile gracing Zaku's face, while Kin crossed her arms and glared at the girl.

"Why don't you act like a slut somewhere else?" Kin growled, thinking that the blonde was either a ditz or had sunken really low to be parading around half naked in front of strangers.

However, the woman just smiled at Kin, before taking Dosu's hand as she pulled him up onto the stage, leaving him stunned as she began to dance around him, her near naked form mere inches from his hands as she continued her dance, with many of the male patrons yelling at how lucky Dosu was and wanted to be next.

Eventually, the music came to an end, with the woman giving a bow as the crowd cheered for her, while Dosu remained stunned by her beauty and amazing figure, before she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and asked. "Why don't you come back stage with me and I give you a... 'private' show?"

The bandaged shinobi could only nod dumbfoundedly as the blonde beauty took his hand and led him backstage to a private room, were Kin grumbled under her breath, while Zaku fumed slightly.

"Can you believe it?" Kin questioned, her words causing Zaku to nod and ask back. "I know. Why does Dosu have to be so lucky to get a hottie like that?"

"I meant can you believe he would allow that tramp to distract him while we're supposed to be on a mission?" Kin corrected, remaining in her bad mood as she told the other male in her team. "You might think this is a celebration, but we are in enemy territory, and if we get caught..."

Rolling his eyes, Zaku interrupted Kin as he yelled. "Oh come on, Kin, will you just lighten up already! We're too far from any Shinobi Village to be noticed, so just stop ruining..."

"Excuse me, sir, but is there anything you would like to order?" A feminine voice asked behind Zaku, causing him to turn his head, where his nose began to bleed slightly at the seductive and enticing figure behind him.

Like the blonde dancer that had drawn Dosu away, before Zaku was another amazingly beautiful woman, who had dark blue hair that flowed down her back, she had pupiless lavender eyes and an hourglass shaped body, a massive pair of breasts and a small heart shaped ass, which was clad in an white one piece suit that had fishnet stockings running down each of her slender legs, a set of white gloves on her hands, reaching her elbows, a headband with pretend rabbit ears on her head and a cotton tail on the back of the costume as she held an empty tray on her left hand.

Smiling and not missing his chance, Zaku wrapped his arm around the girl, giving her ass a light squeeze as he asked. "How much do I have to pay to buy you, cutie?"

From the question and his antics, the girl giggled, running a finger along Zaku's chest as she said. "You're funny."

"And you're annoying." Kin cut in, causing Zaku to glare at his teammate, though Kin remained focused on the flirting performer, looking at her eyes, which left her with several more questions on her mind.

"What's with those eyes? I know that the Hyuga Clan can possess such eyes, so just who are you?" Kin questioned, continuing to get in the Hyuga's face, trying to intimidate the information out of her, part of Kin believing that the woman was a possible spy sent by Konoha.

And if that was the case, Kin had no qualms about killing the girl in the middle of the club.

However, the saddened expression that then appeared on the girl's face began to leave Kin in doubt.

"I admit that I was once part of the Hyuga Clan, but due to my lower level heritage, I was disowned by my family and cast aside." The Hyuga said, looking as though she was on the verge of tearing up as she then told Zaku and Kin. "With my lack of training, everyone believed I was useless, so I fled the Leaf, moving from town to town in search of work, anything to give me a purpose in my life, which is how I came across this place."

"I originally started as a waitress, taking drink orders, but after one of the performers walked in while I was taking a shower, she said I had a good body and convinced the manager to let me try a stage act. It mightn't be the most glamorous profession in your eyes, but when that music plays and the light shines on me, I feel wanted, I feel as though I have some purpose in my life." The young woman said as a small smile appeared on her face.

Though he listened to the story, Zaku didn't really care, he just wanted a good time with the sexy thing on his lap as he then asked. "So, what were my choices again?"

"You can order a drink, some snacks..." The girl started to say as she leaned in and said with a smirk. "Or you can have me."

Smiling back at the Hyuga's words, Zaku said. "I think I'll take the last order."

"Just be on guard." Kin cut in, drawing a Kunai, which she handed to Zaku and whispered. "She might say she's no longer a Shinobi, but keep an eye on her and deal with her if she tries anything."

"For the last time, Kin, lighten up!" Zaku yelled as he got up, the sexy girl is his arm as he said. "Stop being so paranoid already."

Letting out a frustrated growl, knowing that her teammates weren't thinking with their heads, Kin got out of the booth and headed for the bar, not caring as the girl led Zaku into the back, where she said a special room was waiting for them.

"Stupid, peverted idiots." Kin said as she reached the bar, ready to order anything that could calm her nerves as she began to ask aloud. "Why did I have to be...?"

The dark haired woman then stopped as a faint smell hit her nose, a sweet, almost strawberry smell, where she began to feel lightheaded, while feeling slightly warm and bothered.

Quickly turning, Kin's eyes landed on a pink haired beauty that walked past her, her eyes following her figure as she went by.

Looking at the woman, Kin was astounded by her beauty, where she saw the mystery woman clad in a pink Chinese style dress that had white swirl-like patterns running around her lower right leg, the outfit showing off her wondrous breasts and tight ass, her pink hair was tied at the back in a small bun, while pink lipstick covered her luscious lips.

And even though Kin wasn't into women, there was something about this woman that compelled Kin's interest, finding herself remaining drawn to her, as if she needed to be with her.

Kin even felt a warm inside her as the woman turned to face her as she neared the exit, giving her a wink as she brought up her right hand, using her index finger as a sign for the Sound Kunoichi to follow her, and Kin found her body obeying, unable to resist the gesture as she followed the woman out of the club, unsure where she was being lead, but the sweet smell continued to cloud her judgement.

Meanwhile, from his vantage point in the club, a spike haired blond smirked, seeing that his students had each caught their targets, having used the day, as well as Ino's mental abilities to get themselves into position within the club, and how he would wait for them to return with the information they gather.

Likewise, after seeing them in their outfits, especially watching his platinum blonde pet dancing, he knew he was going to have fun 'rewarding' them later.

-Ino-

Keeping up in her act, where she had Dosu sit down and danced around him, her fingers lightly running around his face, the platinum haired blonde circled around Dosu with a smile.

"Now just relax while I do what I can to put you in the mood." She purred in his good ear, backing away and continuing to let her hands run along the Sound Shinobi's body, causing him to grin behind his bandages, but failed to take in the performer's own grin.

'The sooner I get through with this guy, the sooner I can get back with a real man.' She thought, feeling herself getting a little aroused as the image of her Sensei making love to her entered her mind.

Move back around to the front of Dosu, the dancer continued to move her body, caressing her soft skin in the process, giving the Sound Shinobi a flirtatious smirk as she reached behind her back, unclipping the back of her bra and letting it slide down her form, causing Dosu's one visible eye to widen as he took in the beauty's naked breasts.

"Like what you see there?" The platinum haired blonde asked, cupping her chest playfully, smiling playfully as she made her way over to the seated Shinobi, before sitting on his lap as she added with a continued seduction. "Want a closer look?"

Remaining relaxed, Dosu just nodded, keeping his hidden grin up as he felt the girl rubbing her legs along his, continuing to press her body close to him, where he thought. 'That's it. Keep playing into my hand.'

The platinum haired blonde continued to dance on Dosu's lap, leaving him almost entranced as he watched her body move, her breasts close to his face as he felt her run her hands along his face, not noticing a she then placed her two index fingers on his temples, causing his eyes to glaze over as he fell into a Genjutsu.

'That's a good boy, now let me get what I need.' Ino thought with a smirk, reaching into his mind as she got the information she was after, before standing back up, smirking as Dosu remained in his Genjutsu, believing that their fun was still continuing and would lead into a wonderful night.

Picking up her top and putting it back on, Ino smirked as she then said to herself. "Now to check on Hinata and see how she is doing with her target."

-Hinata-

Unlike Ino, Hinata wasted no time in her mission, where she kept Zaku pre-occupied as he gazed at her body, failing to notice she had activated her Byakugan, before sliding her hands along various sections of the Sound Genin's body, effectively cutting off his Chakra receptors within and ceasing those areas to move.

But keeping cautious as to not ruin the mission or to disappoint her Naruto Sensei, Hinata made her work slowly, quietly and accurately, making sure to strike at Chakra Points Zaku would fail to pick up on with her body distracting him

"Man, you are a sexy little thing, aren't you?" Zaku asked with a smirk as his hand slid along Hinata's back, just as she put pressure on his legs, using her body weight as a small distraction to allow her to disable his ability to walk.

"I'm anything you want me to be." Hinata replied teasingly, before pushing him lightly onto the bed within the room they were now in, causing Zaku to smirk as he thought things were going to get interesting.

However, he had no idea how right he was, and how much he would regret it.

Looking to see the Hyuga girl before him, continuing to pose for his pleasure, Zaku could feel his desires growing, where he wanted to reach out, grab the girl by her ass and pull her back into his lap, betting he could score a kiss from her if he tipped her, but as he began to move his arms, confusion fell upon him as his arms went limp, slumping at his sides and not responding to him.

"What...?" Zaku started to say, feeling slightly dizzy, before he heard the beauty before him giggling, looking at her as she smiled with a foxy grin.

"Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere." Hinata stated, crossing her arms under her breasts, jutting them up teasingly as she added. "And you aren't going to get to feel me up any further."

Zaku's eyes widened in shock and fear, now thinking that Kin might have been right about this girl and he was in trouble.

"Whatever you did to me, you better undo it. You have no idea who I am or what I can do to you. If you think I'll report this to your manager, you'd better think again because I'll just kill you." Zaku said, trying to sound tough, but his voice betrayed the fear he was feeling as he tried to move, before his eyes widened as the girl moved onto the bed with him, smiling as she caressed his clothed chest.

"I don't know what you mean, I just helped you relax more, so that you can enjoy this." The dark blue haired girl purred as she moved her left hand down Zaku's pants, causing his eyes to widen as he felt the girl begin to caress his cock.

'Not bad, but not as big as Naruto Sensei's.' Hinata thought, keeping her head down, her Byakugan activated and allowing her to see Zaku's member, as well as the Chakra Points around his legs.

Moving her fingers lightly, she began to stimulate those Chakra Points, causing the Sound Genin to begin to moan as it felt like the girl was giving him a hand job, feeling it move up and down his cock and filling him with pleasure he had never felt before.

"Stop... stop it...!" Zaku groaned, part of him stunned he was trying to deny a hot girl into pleasuring him.

"Not until I have what I want." Hinata replied, not bothering to look at Zaku and continued to torment him, continuing to heighten his pleasure, heightening his need for release, though Hinata knew that wouldn't come until she said so.

Keeping Zaku in his ever growing state of discomfort, Hinata could sense that the Sound Shinobi was close, causing Hinata to lightly sigh in disappointment.

'Already?' She thought, shaking her head as she went on and added. 'If this loser was a real man like Naruto-Sensei, it would be another hour before I would even need to try.'

"Still enjoying yourself, handsome?" Hinata teased, turning her gaze up, where Zaku saw the devious smile on the woman's face, which made him gulp nervously.

"Please... please, I need..." Zaku tried to say, feeling both his arousal and his fear overwhelming him, the need to release getting too much for him, but found that despite what this girl was doing to his cock, he could not cum.

"I know what you need, but I need something back." Hinata replied, continuing to undergo her interrogation upon Zaku as she questioned. "You can start by telling me where Orochimaru is hiding."

"I... I... I have no fucking idea...! He just shows up when he wants...!" Zaku yelled, at first wanting to play dumb, but this girl's skill with her hands was driving him insane.

"Even as we speak, I... I bet he's moving to another base he has set up..." Zaku added, knowing any added information would abide well with his captor.

Nodding, Hinata gave a small smile, only to then say. "That was good, but that is nowhere nearly enough."

"What is Orochimaru plotting against the Konoha?" She questioned, hitting more Chakra points, which continued to force pleasure upon Zaku, driving him in pain.

Zaku spent the next twenty minutes telling the girl everything he knew about any plans for the Leaf, from rumors to what he'd heard from Orochimaru directly, anything to get this girl to let him go.

"... That's all I know... I swear...! Now please let me...!" Zaku started to yell, believing that since he had held his end of the bargain, the Hyuga would hold hers' and allow him his release.

However, Zaku then felt two fingers press against his temples, causing his eyes to glaze over as Hinata looked up, smirking to see Ino bent over Zaku's head as she used her Jutsu on him.

"Was he telling the truth?" Hinata asked, getting a small nod from the Yamanaka.

"Yep. Seems that this one and his friend weren't as informed as the Hokage anticipated." Ino then replied as she reached into Zaku's memories, erasing his encounter with Hinata, making him believe that she offered him a drink and he eventually became drunk and passed out.

Though after she was done, having accessed his memories, Ino looked at the unconscious form of Zaku and commented. "I can see you managed to get him in only thirty minutes. Now that is disappointing."

"I think Naruto-Sensei has spoiled you." Hinata commented in reply, causing Ino to give off a grin and say. "I don't mind. Once you're with a man like Naruto-Sensei, you cannot help but compare him to other men."

"Too true." Hinata said as the mention of their Sensei aroused her a little.

But focusing, knowing they would have plenty of time to enjoy the pleasures of their Naruto-Sensei, the two girls left the club and headed for their meeting place, hoping that Sakura could get more information out of her target.

-Meanwhile-

Within a room at a nearby hotel, Kin was left a moaning wreck as she lay naked on the bed, her eyes glazed over as she moaned and sighed happily, while Sakura sat on the bed next to her, wearing only her panties as she caressed the Sound Kunoichi's body, causing her to moan loudly.

The combination of her aphrodisiacs and her touch had driven Kin into an obedient lust crazed state, practically stripping out of her outfit and kissing Sakura the moment they entered the room, where the pink haired Kunoichi used her skills to dominate the girl, leaving Kin at her mercy as she played with her body and began to question her, finding her to be the most informative of the three targets.

"Oh, yes... More... Give me more...!" Kin moaned loudly, desperate to feel the touch of the pink haired woman, who smiled at Kin continuing to relinquish herself and allow Sakura to dominate her target.

"I'll give you more, my sweet little pet, but first... tell me how many bases Sound has in the Land of Fire?" Sakura asked in reply, leaning in and giving the raven haired girl's ear a light nibble, causing to to moan loudly, her eyes hazed over with lust.

"Three...! Three bases...! Oh, yes...!" Kin moaned as she felt Sakura's hand caress her breasts, giving her left nipple a light tug in the process, continuing to fill Kin with pleasure.

Kin no longer cared about loyalty to Sound, to Orochimaru, all she cared about at the moment was making this pink haired Goddess happy and feeling the divine pleasure she was giving her.

"Good girl." Sakura said in reply, rewarding Kin for her compliance as she moved on top of the Sound Kunoichi and engaged her in a deep kiss, one Kin moaned into as she felt Sakura's tongue in her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Sakura then moved her right hand down Kin's body, where she began to lightly finger the girl's pussy, causing Kin to moan and beg, wanting to feel her release.

"Please... please, Goddess... please let me cum...!" Kin begged, trying to move her hips in sync with Sakura's fingers, desperate to feel her release.

"I will..." Sakura said, leaving Kin whimpering as she slowly removed her fingers out of the Sound Kunoichi, still having some information she needed out of Kin, where Sakura then asked. "But before I do, I have to know, what is Orochimaru planning against the Leaf?"

Kin then quickly and desperately explained Orochimaru's invasion plans for the Chunin Exams, how the snake Sannin had tricked the Sand into joining forces with him and would have both sides try and eliminate Konoha, killing all that stood in his way and to get his hands on the forbidden Jutsus that would allow him to become almost immortal.

"Good girl." Sakura said with a purr, leaning in to give Kin another kiss, one she eagerly returned, before the pink haired girl slid two fingers into the Sound Kunoichi's folds, causing her to let out a muffled cry of pleasure as she came, arching her back at the pleasure that surged through her body, before collapsing back onto the bed, panting heavily as her pink haired Goddess broke the kiss.

Smirking at Kin's tired form, seeing the girl looking up at her with a blissful smile, Sakura moved her free hand and blew a powdered substance she was holding onto Kin's face as Sakura said with a purr. "Sleep, and have pleasant dreams, my pet."

Sleep quickly took Kin as she closed her eyes, not caring that she was still naked as she fell asleep, her mind replaying the time she had with her Goddess, as well as supplying new ideas in her subconscious.

Smirking at her work, Sakura quickly redressed and left the room, eager to rejoin her team and let her sensei know what she learned, looking forward to her reward in the process.

-Moments later-

With their assigned sections of their mission a success, Sakura, Hinata and Ino had regrouped, pleased smiles decorated their faces as they had left the small town and were back with their Uzumaki Sensei, the smile on his face at their fine work filled the trio with pride.

And as much as they were pleased with themselves, sensing that Naruto felt similar toward his students, the three couldn't help but smile, knowing that the second they could slip out of their outfits, Naruto would 'reward' each of them.

"Nice work. With the intel you all collected, the Leaf will be better prepared for the Sound's plans." Naruto said with a smile, one that filled the three girls with longing as Ino and Hinata moved to either side of their Sensei, pressing their bodies close to him as they were still in their costumes.

"Thank you, Sensei, but we have a question. Which of our outfits do you like better? We saw you eyeing us while we put on our show." Ino said with a purr as she moved back and danced lightly in her harem costume.

"We're trying to see which one we could use for later." Hinata then added as she stood back and posed in her bunny girl outfit, she too trying to entice Naruto, followed by Sakura, who wrapped her arms around Naruto's back, pressed her body against him and began to kiss his neck a little.

"We leave it up to you, Sensei. All we care about is removing them for your entertainment later." Sakura said with a purr, one what caused Naruto to smirk.

"We'll talk about it on the way home. Let's head back before those three realize something really did happen to them." Naruto instructed, his words causing Sakura, Ino and Hinata to smile, nod and obey, breaking their embrace around Naruto, but keeping close to him as they made a retreat back to the Leaf, while in his head, he and Kurama were departing which outfit they wanted the girls to wear for tonight's fun.

-The next Morning-

As the sun rose over the small town the next day, the three Sound Genin regrouped on one of the rooftops, with Dosu looking pleased, Zaku looking confused and hung over and Kin glaring at the duo, her arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

"I don't know about you two, but last night was amazing." Dosu said with a smirk behind his bandaged face as he remembered the illusion dream he had of the blonde dancer and the pleasure he thought he received.

"I can't really remember last night..." Zaku commented, rubbing his head as he told Dosu and Kin. "I remember that hot chick, getting some alcohol... Then nothing... Did I get laid but I don't remember it?! That sucks!"

"Is that all you two think of? Just be glad you didn't screw things up and give away any information." Kin said with a huff, remaining with a stern exterior, while inside of her, her mind was asking in a pleading voice. 'Please, Goddess, come back to me! I promise to be a good girl forever!'

The three then left to return to their base and await their next orders, unaware of their failure and how they had ruined Orochimaru's plans for the Leaf, all thanks to the Leaf's Seduction Corps.


	4. Training with a Weapon's Mistress

A month had passed since Naruto's team's successful mission against Sound and the information that they collected, which had helped the leaf prepare for the upcoming invasion, along with other tips the group was able to collect, promoting Tsunade to give the Uzumaki and his girls a few days off to relax.

Currently, Naruto was in the shower, running the soap along his body, smiling at how things had turned out for him and for his students, thinking of all the things he could do with his slaves, but last he checked, Hinata, Sakura and Ino were all still in bed, satisfied smiles on their faces as they were sleeping off the pleasure from their previous night of lovemaking.

As Naruto gave a sigh, enjoying the warm water running down his body, he couldn't help but gain a more foxy smile as he felt a set of arms wrap around him from behind, a pair of breasts press against his back and lips to start to kiss around his neck.

"Good morning, Ino." Naruto said, turning his eyes over to see the naked form of the platinum haired blonde had joined him, looking at Naruto with nothing but desire as she continued to rub her hands along his body.

"And good morning to you, Naruto-Sensei. Mind if I join you? We could have so much fun." Ino purred into her owner's ear as she gave it light nibble, while her right hand slid down his body, lightly caressing his member in the process.

{I like the way this one thinks.} Kurama commented from within, looking forward to starting the day off with some shower sex.

"No fair, I wanted to shower with Naruto-Sensei!" A whine was heard, causing the duo to look and see an equally naked Sakura standing at the door with a pout, looking rather cute in Naruto's eyes as he saw her gaze directing toward his member.

"Easy there, Sakura. We both know Naruto-Sensei is more than enough for both of us." Ino said as an enticing smile appeared on her face, her fingers gesturing Sakura over as she offered. "Come and join us."

Smiling back at Ino's words, knowing how that Ino was right and that their Sensei could satisfy both of them for hours on end, Sakura gave a small and sexy sway in her step as she entered the shower, joining Ino and Naruto, only she made sure she was in front of the Uzumaki, allowing her to properly wake her Master up with a deep and longing kiss, moaning as she felt Naruto immediately return and copy in her actions.

"Don't forget about me." Ino teased, causing Naruto to break his kiss with Sakura, where he expected Ino to then kiss him, but he was surprised as the Yamanaka moved past and engaged Sakura in a small make out session, causing the Kunoichi to moan erotically, while Naruto himself groaned as he felt Sakura's left hand slide down and join Ino's in teasing his member.

"It seems our Master is enjoying our company." Ino purred as she broke the kiss with Sakura, continuing to run her free hand along Naruto's body, giving his ear another playful bite, while Sakura joined in, mimicking the actions on her side, moving her free hand along his muscular chest and giving her earlobe a lick in the process.

"I know I'm enjoying this." Sakura commented as she continued in her actions, her hand playfully running along Naruto's length as she asked. "But who could resist being with a Master as handsome, sexy and so endowed as him?"

"Is that a trick question?" Ino asked as she too teased Naruto a little, grasping her Master's member a little tighter and pumping it, giving him a light handjob.

"Maybe." Sakura replied as she began to kiss around Naruto's neck and collarbone, her hand working with Ino's as they caressed and pumped their Master's cock, causing Naruto to growl lightly at their actions.

'If that's the game they want to play..." Naruto thought with a primal growl, before the next thing Sakura and Ino knew, they had their backs pressed against the shower wall, while their Master's fingers slowly pushed in and out of their wet folds, causing both girls to moan and cry out in pleasure and need. '...Then let's play.'

Feeling their bodies heat up at Naruto's fingers inside of their pussies, as well as the more submissive position they were placed in, Sakura and Ino could only moan to the situation.

"Master... oh, Master... your fingers feel so good...!" Sakura moaned, adding with lust in her voice. "I love it when you get this way, Master... I love it when you dominate us... It's so hot...!"

"You are soooo right, Sakura...!" Ino moaned, continuing to enjoy the feel of Naruto fingering her pussy and commenting with pleasure. "This is a wonderful way to start the day... being Master's playthings... Oh, it feels so good...!"

Both girls were then silenced as Naruto first leaned in and gave Sakura a heated kiss, one she melted into and eagerly returned, before giving Ino one with the same passion, much to the platinum haired blonde's delight, leaving both longing for more from their Master.

After his kiss with Ino, Naruto slid his fingers out of their pussies, running them under the water, washing off their sexual fluids, before looking upon his students with a feral smile that caused both of them to feel weak in the knees.

"Now then, both of you be good girls. Turn around, place your hands on the wall and spread your legs out for me." Naruto said with a sly and commanding voice, where Sakura and Ino found themselves unable to disobey, quickly moving around, setting their hands on the shower wall, spreading their legs out and looking over their shoulders and at Naruto with desire and submission.

Looking at Naruto with excitement, Sakura and Ino continued to smile, feeling hotter and hotter as Naruto moved closer, positioning himself behind Sakura, who gave a longing moan as she could feel her Master's cock rubbing against her lower lips.

"Please... please, Master... fuck your slut... make me moan your name all day long..." Sakura begged, desiring Naruto more and more with each passing second, feeling as though she might lose her mind if she was denied the pleasure she had come to love.

But after feeling Naruto press his body against hers', feeling him kiss the back of her neck, Sakura moaned in pleasure when she felt Naruto push his hips forward, his member once again filling her aching pussy.

"Oh, yes...! Oh, Master... thank you... Thank you for giving your slave such pleasure... such love...!" Sakura let out, moaning happily as she kept her hands firmly on the wall and allowed Naruto's manhood to slide in and out of her, leaving Sakura's mind a near blank state as she could only focus on the sensations of pleasure she was feeling.

Though she was happy to see Sakura so in such a good mood, Ino felt some envy and need of her own, before Naruto showed that he hadn't forgotten about his Yamanaka pet as he moved his left hand over to her body, before sliding his fingers into her entrance, causing Ino to gasp at the feeling, before it turned to pleasure.

"Don't worry, Ino... I could never forget about you, my little fuck toy..." Naruto groaned as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her tight passage, while thrusting his cock in and out of Sakura's folds, smirking as he heard both girls moaning wildly and praising his skills.

And keeping the Kunoichi in their pleasured states, Naruto soon switched positions, filling Ino's pussy with his member and for his fingers to tease Sakura as they slid inside of her ass, leaving both girls moaning wrecks as their Master fucked them and played with their bodies, loving the pleasure only he could give them.

"So good...! Master, it's so good...!" Ino moaned as she continued to enjoy Naruto's cock fill her pussy. "I can't imagine my life anyway else..."

"We know you had to use a little mind control to start off with, but it was so worth it... I never want to go back to my old life... I don't want to be the weak and annoying girl who failed to see just how happy I could be if I gave into you so long ago...!" Sakura added, hating how she treated her wonderful Master in the past, but she was happy to be making it up in the best way possible, happy she could use her body to serve her Master as he saw fit.

Keeping Sakura and Ino resting against the shower wall, Naruto continued in satisfying Sakura and Ino, leaving both moaning as Naruto would give each the same amount of pleasure from his cock and from his fingers before switching, keeping the Kunoichi moaning and thinking of nothing else but the blond that had filled their lives with such joy and purpose.

Eventually, Sakura felt her climax approaching, causing her to moan out in warning as her Master's cock continued to pound away at her pussy. "Master... oh, Master... I'm so close... so close...!"

Feeling her climax coming closer and closer with each thrust, Sakura expected Naruto to keep going, to send her over the edge and give her her orgasm, but it came quicker than she expected as Ino slid her hand off of the wall and wrapped it around Sakura's head, forcing her into a longing kiss, where the pink haired Kunoichi moaned loudly in Ino's mouth as she came, cumming all over Naruto's cock, which was washed away and left a dazed and satisfied look to fill her eyes.

As Ino broke her kiss with Sakura and Naruto then pulled out of her folds, earning a light moan from the pink haired girl, Naruto gave a foxy grin as he turned his complete attention to Ino.

"Oh, Master... give it to me..." The Yamanaka let out with desire in her tone, before moaning louder than before as she felt Naruto grip her hips and thrust his cock back inside of her womanhood, going deep inside of her folds and hitting all the right spots.

"Yes... yes... fuck me... fuck your slutty pet... Ravish my hot body... Yes!" Ino moaned wildly as her Master took her once again, putting all his effort into making her cum filling her with nothing but pleasure.

And like Sakura, Ino was soon unable to contain her pleasure, crying out in ecstasy as she came, her sexual fluids pouring from her pussy at her release, leaving her arching her back and screaming Naruto's name in the process.

Smirking at her tired form, Naruto pulled his cock out of Ino's folds, allowing his two slaves to relax for a moment as he then finished cleaning himself off, before walking out of the shower, placing a towel around his waist, where the Jinchuuriki saw Sakura and Ino turn and smile lovingly at him.

"Wash up girls and I'll see you at breakfast." Naruto instructed as he walked out of the bathroom, before Sakura and Ino looked at one another and smirked.

"First one to make the other cum first gets his cock first later?" Sakura asked with a confident smirk, one Ino mirrored as she replied with an eager and competitive voice. "You're on!"

Leaving Sakura and Ino to their little competition, Naruto then smirked as he put his boxers on, hearing the moaning coming from the bathroom, before he made his way to the kitchen, planning to make breakfast for his girls.

But Naruto had to stop, smiling as he saw Hinata, taking in the naked beauty of his Hyuga slave, save the apron she had resting around her chest, pressing her breasts up as she cooked at the stove, the sight of Hinata naked and the smell of freshly cooked ramen making Naruto grin, especially after watching her put the ramen into bowls and go to clean the pot, watching as she bent over, showing her wonderful ass in the process.

{Take her, Kit, you know you want it.} The Kyubbi said with a slyness, before adding. {And I bet Hinata wants it just as badly.}

Reacting to the combination of the Kyuubi's encouragement, his own longing and Hinata's sexy figure, Naruto couldn't help but move in, approaching Hinata as he set his arms around her from behind, causing the dark blue haired girl to moan as she not only felt Naruto's hands start to rub and fondle her breasts, but with only the apron covering her, she could feel her Master's cock rubbing against her exposed pussy.

"Good... Good morning, Naruto-Sensei..." Hinata moaned, wanting nothing more than to push herself back on to his waiting cock and have a similar morning to the one she knew Sakura and Ino had in the shower.

"And good morning, my sexy Hyuga slut." Naruto growled in Hinata's ear, moving closer to her as he said. "Something smells really good, and I'm not talking about the food."

Hinata moaned louder at her Master's words, before crying out as she felt his cock slide effortlessly into her wet folds, his hands resting on her hips as she gripped the sink counter, moaning wildly as her lover fucked her pussy from behind.

"Hinata, you are so tight ..." Naruto groaned, grinning as he teased. "You must really want me this morning..."

"Every morning... Every night and every minute... I love being your fuck toy... I love being your slave...!" Hinata moaned wildly, moving her hips in sync with Naruto's thrusts as they continued in their pleasure, the Hyuga never wanting this feeling to end as she made sure to give it her all in making sure that Naruto was satisfied with her.

Keeping herself steady against the counter, Hinata continued moaning at the feel of Naruto inside of her, trying her best to match the movements of the blond's thrusts and trying her best to make sure that Naruto was pleased with her, which continued to grow harder as Hinata could feel Naruto not only slide a hand up her apron, rubbing at her breast, but feeling him start to lick and nibble at her neck was starting to distract Hinata.

Moaning, Hinata tried to say in warning. "Master, if you keep that up... I... I'll cum... I want you, but I don't want this to end... not until you are satisfied..."

"I am always satisfied, my Hyuga slut... especially when I can fuck your sexy body whenever I want... Now cum, cum with your Master...!" Naruto said with a feral growl as he licked her earlobe, causing Hinata to moan wildly, especially when she felt her Master pick up his pace, leaving Hinata lasting for a few more thrusts before arching her back into Naruto, crying loudly as she came.

"Oh, Master!" Hinata cried as she had her climax, cumming all over Naruto's member and staining her apron, leaving the Hyuga panting and with a dreamy smile on her face as she remained between the sink and her Master's being.

Hinata then let out a loud moan as she felt her Master's hand give her ass cheek a slap, where Naruto pulled out of her and commanded with a remaining grin. "Go and wash up, then come back for breakfast. Afterwards, we'll discuss today's plans."

"Yes, Master. Anything for you." Hinata replied with her dreamy smile as she took her apron off and headed off to the shower, where Naruto smirked as he still heard moans coming from inside.

And his smile increased as he heard Hinata speak, her tone turning more dominant as she said. "Alright, you two. Time for you to learn your places. Sakura, Ino, turn around and bend over. Get ready to receive some pleasure and some punishment."

Sitting down on his couch and eating his ramen leisurely, Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Sakura and Ino begging Hinata to discipline them.

{Seems your Hyuga mate can get quite dominant when she wants to.} Kurama commented with a small chuckle, still finding it amusing that the once shy Hinata could hold such a dominant side within her, the feelings of which Naruto shared.

But knowing that with her dominance, Hinata's confidence and her love had blossomed, the Uzumaki just kept up his smile.

-Several minutes later-

Once the girls were finally clean, all three came out in just their bras and panties, with Sakura and Ino looking at Hinata with a mix of irritation and a small amount of arousal, while the Hyuga smirked triumphantly, they then got their breakfast and sat around their sensei on the couch, with Sakura on his left, Ino his right and Hinata taking a seat in her Master's lap as they were about to discuss the day's plans, knowing most of the day would revolve around them having sex, but the Kunoichi had come to loving such moments with the Jinchuuriki, as well as each other.

However, a rather aggressive knock on the door caught the groups' attention, where Naruto gained a foxy grin as he sensed who was on the other side.

Assisting Hinata off of his lap, where she was welcomed into Ino's embrace, Naruto then got up and walked to the door, not minding in the slightest he was just wearing his boxers as he opened the door, his grin remaining on his face at the sight of the Kunoichi standing before him with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Looking at her, Naruto took in the beauty of the Kunoichi, noticing how she wore her brown hair in two buns and, like him, she too had decided to wear her headband around her head, opposed to some of the other styles the Shinobi tended.

His eyes roaming along and down her figure, Naruto saw the Kunoichi was wearing a white blouse he knew concealed a pair of firm, C-cup breasts held in bindings, a pair of maroon coloured pants covered the woman's legs, but showed off her tight ass if you had the right angle, while black fingerless gloves and low-heeled sandals covered her hands and her feet respectively.

But what Naruto noticed most was the expression of the Kunoichi, how she glared at him and crossed her arms, perking up her breasts in the process of her anger.

"Hey, Tenten, what...?" Naruto started to ask, before the brunette interrupted and all but yelled. "Don't hey Tenten me! What's this I hear that you got a Seduction Team and you're their sensei?!"

Naruto could not help but mentally chuckle.

He had first met Tenten when he was assigned a mission to help Team Guy defend a client, and the brunette quickly fell for him, mostly because of the men she was constantly surrounded with, whether it was the near emotionless mood of Neji Hyuga, or the over energetic attitudes of her Sensei and Rock Lee.

At first their relationship was platonic, but a mix of Naruto's charm and her own needs lead to a few wonderful night of sex, though Naruto knew that she didn't like the idea of sharing, leading to why she was acting the way she was now, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Come on, Tenten, don't be like that." Naruto said as he turned on the charm, wrapping his arm around her, his hand rubbing her ass cheek slightly, and though she still kept her frown on, Tenten didn't move away or try to make him move, in fact, her body seemed to move more into his embrace.

"Come on in and meet the girls." Naruto then offered, earning an eep from Tenten as he pulled her into his apartment with a blush on her face, which grew when she saw the three near naked beauties smiling at her, noticing how Hinata was sitting on Ino's lap and didn't seem to mind it.

And being nice, Sakura asked with curiosity. "Who is she, Sensei?"

"Whoever she is, she's cute." Ino commented, smiling slyly as she rubbed at Hinata's breasts and asked with an enticingness. "Is she going to spend some time with us?"

From the combination of Ino's words, the suggestiveness in her tone and seeing Naruto's students showing off their near naked figures, Tenten blushed a little, which grew as she saw the way the three girls were all looking at her, taking in their forms and recognized the Hyuga as Neji's cousin, though from her figure, she could easily understand how Hinata had ended up in the Seduction Corps.

Drawing her gaze toward Sakura and Ino, though they weren't as developed physically as Hinata, Tenten could see both Kunoichi held their own beauty, telling that they could use their charms to fit into Naruto's team perfectly.

And from the way she was staring at them, Sakura teased. "Like what you see, cutie?"

"Tenten's a close friend, and I think she could help you three with your training for today." Naruto said in a suggestive tone as he winked at Hinata, who took the unspoken command and rose to her feet.

Tenten's face turned bright red at what she had heard, before she turned to Naruto with a frantic look on her face.

"What?! I never agreed...!" Tenten started to yell at Naruto, only to feel something tap the side of her neck, causing her muscles to relax as she found it hard to speak, let alone stand, where she lost her balance and found herself falling back and into Hinata's arms, barely able to turn her head to see all three girls smiling slyly at her.

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle." Ino said as she caressed Tenten's cheek, where Sakura then added with a smirk. "And if you're a good girl, I bet Naruto-Sensei will join in as well."

Tenten was left blushing bright red at both the implications and being unable to move, finding Hinata hoist her over her shoulder and carry her to the bedroom, closing the door slightly behind them, while Naruto smirked at the scene as he thought. 'She'll either thank me or kill me later.'

Inside of the bedroom, Hinata lay Tenten on the bed, continuing to leave the brunette blushing as she could only watch as Hinata joined her, climbing on top of her and looking at her with a lustful smile.

"Just relax and embrace it, Tenten." Hinata said in a soothing voice, before it changed to a more enticing and seductive tone as the Hyuga moved down to Tenten's head, her face inches from hers, where she purred in Tenten's ear. "You will come to love what we have planned for you."

Blushing deeper, Tenten could feel Hinata's right hand on her top, slowly undoing the garment and pulling it off of her body, sliding it down her arms and leaving her stomach and the black bra she was wearing exposed.

"Very nice." Sakura commented as she took in the sight of Tenten's body, before pulling the brunette into a sitting position, where she and Ino relieved Tenten of her shirt, throwing it to the floor, making quick work of her bra, leaving Tenten's bare breasts out and exposed to the Kunoichi, before Sakura and Ino both began to rub at Tenten's breasts, their hands slowly and sensually running along her skin and teasing her nipples.

Tenten couldn't help but let out a moan, not seeing Sakura's hand glow with Chakra as the brunette then felt the pleasure of their touch increase slightly, adding to her pleasure as she closed her eyes, letting these three beauties do their work before she'd decide to thank or kill Naruto later on.

And feeling Sakura and Ino continue to rub at her breasts, Tenten felt Hinata join in, feeling the Hyuga grab hold of her pants and slide them down her legs, tossing them aside, leaving Tenten in a pair of lacy black panties.

"Kinky underwear." Hinata commented, teasing Tenten as she rubbed her fingers along the front of Tenten's panties and asked. "Did you wear these hoping Naruto-Sensei would see you in them?"

"Yeah..." Tenten replied through her moans, feeling slightly hazed as she added. "... and I was hoping for... more..."

From Tenten's confession, Hinata smiled slyly, deciding to 'reward' the brunette for her cooperation as she slid Tenten's panties down her legs, placed her hands on the weapon mistress' legs and moved her head down, running her tongue softly along Tenten's slit, but making sure to only to keep it that far, wanting to get the brunette all out begging before she would go deeper.

As Tenten began to moan longingly, Ino added her own pleasure as she kissed around her neck, leaning into Tenten's ear and asking with an enticing voice. "Is this what you want? Do you want us to make you feel good, to make you cum as hard as you do when Naruto-Sensei fucks you?"

At the question, Tenten's face flushed red as the thought of her and Naruto, naked and having sex filled her mind, imagining the blond's muscular body on top of hers', feeling his strong hands running along her body and the sight of his cock just continued to arouse and excite Tenten.

However, she was broken from her more intimate thoughts when she felt Sakura pinch her nipple, focusing on the pink haired girl, who continued in her actions as she said. "Ino asked you a question. Now be a good girl and give her a proper answer."

"Yes..." Tenten let out, feeling she was losing it. "Yes, I want you to make me feel good... Make me feel like I do when Naruto fucks me...!"

"Then prepare yourself for the best time of your life." Hinata said, removing her face from Tenten's pussy as to speak to the brunette, before plunging her head back down, not only sliding her tongue inside of Tenten's folds, but with her left hand, the Hyuga rubbed at the top of Tenten's slit, causing the weapon's mistress to not only moan at the pleasure that began to fill her, but with what control she had over her body, she instinctively arched her back a little.

Tenten's moans were then silenced as Sakura leaned in, giving the brunette a deep and passionate kiss, one that, in her lustful haze, Tenten found herself eagerly returning, closing her eyes and getting lost in the sensation of the kiss, of Ino kissing and playing with her breasts and Hinata skillfully licking her out.

'Holy... Naruto has trained them well... he trained them very well...!' Tenten mentally cried out, not sure anymore if she was angry or happy with the Jinchuuriki and just found herself overwhelmed with desire like never before.

With Tenten continuing to moan, while Ino continued to rub at their bound Kunoichi's breasts, the Yamanaka smiled.

"Seems she is really getting into it." Ino commented, enjoying the sight and sounds of Tenten on her back and moaning, begging for them to make love to her, before the platinum haired blonde suggested. "Hinata, do you think you should undo your Chakra seals so Tenten can really show how she feels?"

While Hinata was enjoying licking and rubbing Tenten's pussy, she knew that Ino was right, that allowing Tenten her free movement would allow them all to delve deeper in their pleasure.

"Alright." The dark blue haired Hyuga said, once again removing her face from out of Tenten's pussy.

"But while I undo my Jutsu, you are to take my place." Hinata added, sliding herself away from Tenten, activating her Byakugan and prepared to reactivate Tenten's Chakra points, causing Ino to move herself down and give off a sexy grin at seeing how wet the brunette was getting.

Diving right in between her legs, Ino slid her tongue deep inside of Tenten, using the techniques she had obtained from her Naruto-Sensei to listen to the pitch of Tenten's moaning to find which spots to lick the most, while Hinata began tapping at the weapon's mistress' arms and legs, allowing Tenten to slowly regain control over her body.

But wanting to keep pleasuring her, after each spot she reenabled, Hinata left a few kisses, kissing along Tenten's arms and her legs, the feeling of the Hyuga's lips on her just continued to excite Tenten.

And after Hinata released the final Chakra point, Tenten released her lust, grabbing at Sakura and forcing her on top of her, kissing the pink haired Kunoichi deeply and hungrily on her lips, moaning as she could feel her breasts pressing and rubbing against Sakura's own, before breaking the kiss and using her other arm to grab Hinata, pulling the Hyuga into an equally passionate kiss, exciting Tenten even more as the two responded in kind, caressing and kissing around her body as Ino remained between her legs, continuing to lick at her folds.

However, much to the lust crazed brunette's confusion, both Sakura and Hinata stopped kissing her, while Ino moved up, ceasing her own pleasure, removing her head from Tenten's folds, causing her to whine and beg for more, the sight causing Naruto's Kunoichi slaves to smile.

"Easy, Tenten." Hinata soothed, playing a more empathetic role at first as she gently caressed Tenten's cheek, before saying with a lacy purr. "We can see how much you want more, but we have something much better planned in mind."

Knowing what Hinata was thinking, alongside Sakura and herself, Ino sensually rubbed Tenten's body a little as she asked."What do you say to letting Naruto-Sensei ravish you?"

"Naruto... Tenten needs Naruto..." Tenten let out, surprising Sakura, Hinata and Ino at the reply, at the loss of rationality Tenten was expressing when they first met, before the trio smiled, while Ino had to ask again. "I know I asked if we can keep her, but can we, please?"

"Sorry girls, Tenten has duties of her own. Besides, her Sensei would be the death of me if I took her from his team." Naruto said with a smirk as he leaned against the doorway to the room, smirking as he saw his students smile longingly at him, while Tenten's face was one of pure lust as her memories of previous experiences with the Uzumaki came to mind.

She recalled the pleasure, the dominance Naruto showed over her, how she continued to cry his name and beg him for more, and now that chance to experience that same kind of pleasure was before her, being offered to her once again.

Backing aside to allow their Master onto the bed, Sakura, Hinata and Ino watched each sat on their knees at the right side of the bed, watching as Naruto climbed onto the bed, crawling his way over to Tenten, moving on top of her and was about to kiss her.

However, with the Kunoichi no longer holding her back, Tenten gave into her needs, acting on the desires that clouded her mind as she caught Naruto off guard, pushed him to his back and moved on top of him, moving her lips and tongue along his chest.

{Seems Tenten wants you more than you imagined. And she's acting more feisty then last time you mated with her.} Kurama said with a grin, his words causing Naruto to groan a little, but more so as he felt Tenten continuing to kiss his chest, kissing her way down his body with a continued lust.

"Tenten needs Naruto... Tenten needs Naruto's cock..." The pleasure dazed brunette declared as she looked at Naruto's lower region, taking in the sight of his erect member, wanting to have it inside of her.

And through her lust, mouth, pussy, ass, she didn't care, she just needed Naruto inside of her, she needed to feel the pleasures she knew he could give her.

But before Tenten could enjoy such wonderful feelings, using what logic was left behind her clouded judgement, she knew Naruto would really rock her world if she gave him a little pleasure beforehand, causing the brunette to move her head, positioning it over Naruto's member and ran her tongue over the tip, the actions causing a small growl to leave Naruto's lips.

"Naruto likes..." Tenten purred, before she continued to lick at his cock, continuing to pleasure the Jinchuuriki as she said. "Tenten loves Naruto's cock... Tenten loves how big it is... how tasty it is..."

Continuing to act on her pleasure, Tenten sunk her head down, taking Naruto's cock into her mouth and began to give him a blowjob, sliding her head up and down the length that filled her mouth, feeling herself getting more into her actions as she continued to suck Naruto off, feeling herself continuing to grow hotter and hornier, feelings Sakura, Hinata and Ino shared as they remained seated at the right of the bed, enjoying the erotic sight of Tenten pleasuring their Master.

"Oh... just watching Tenten and Naruto-Sensei is getting me so hot..." Ino moaned, sliding her right hand down and under her panties, rubbing at her pussy a little, feeling her desires continuing to grow, feelings Sakura and Hinata shared as they mimicked Ino's actions, and began to finger themselves, wanting their Master to take and make love to them, but with their discipline and their love for Naruto, they knew they would have to wait.

While Naruto remained on his back, enjoying the pleasure Tenten was giving him, feeling her giving it her all as she continued to lustfully and mindlessly suck on his cock, deciding to return some of the pleasure the brunette was giving him, Naruto slid his hands down Tenten's back, reaching her ass, which he cupped in his hands, earning an excited moan from the brunette at the feel, before rubbing her ass cheeks, heightening the pleasure already consuming Tenten.

With his hands on her ass and continuing to rub at her cheeks, Tenten slowly removed her mouth off of Naruto's member, staring at him with lustful eyes.

"Tenten wants Naruto... Tenten wants Naruto's cock inside her now..." She moaned with a great need in her voice, trying to keep Naruto in the mood as she took hold of and gently stroked his member.

"And where would you like it? The normal way, or the way you like it?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk, already knowing the brunette's answer well.

"Ass..." Tenten moaned, before moving herself off of Naruto, turning her body around and moving to all fours, shaking her hips a little as she let out. "Naruto, please take Tenten's ass...!"

"Oh, she's kinky. I like it." Sakura purred, getting nods of agreement from her slave sisters as they watched Naruto move into position, taking the more dominant role they liked when he would make ravish them.

"She'll never admit it out loud, but she loves it when I fuck her tight ass." Naruto said with a smirk, seeing Tenten only looking lustfully at him from over her shoulder as he placed his hands on her ass cheeks, causing her to moan lustfully as he spread then, before slowly sliding his cock into her passage, causing the weapons' mistress to cry out in joy and pleasure.

"Cock so big...! Cock so deep inside Tenten...! Tenten feels so good...!" Tenten moaned loudly, thrusting her hips back and forth in sync with Naruto's cock, heightening her pleasure and her moaning at the feel of the Uzumaki's member going deep inside of her.

While enjoying the sight of their naked Master and Tenten so deep in their pleasure, curious, Ino had to ask through her moans. "How does she feel, Sensei... how tight is she...?"

"So tight..." Naruto groaned, grinning as he looked down at Tenten and commented. "It's as if she doesn't want me to leave her..."

"Love cock... Love Naruto's cock... Love Naruto's cock inside my tight little hole...!" Tenten moaned loudly, too consumed with lust, desire and pleasure to remember why she came to Naruto's apartment in the first place, too lost to care about anything else but sex at the moment, finding the more time she spent with Naruto ravishing her, the more she wanted it to last, to relinquish everything just so she could remain in her pleasured state.

While Naruto was also enjoying the pleasure he was experiencing with Tenten, with a growing desire of his own, Naruto pulled his member out of Tenten's ass, causing her to gain a desperate look as she faced the blond.

"Why did Naruto stop making Tenten feel good...?" Tenten questioned, looking over her shoulder, seeing Naruto's still hard member. "Tenten isn't done with Naruto's cock... Tenten wants more..."

"I know, but I also want you to feel the most pleasure you can when you cum." Naruto said in reply as he slid his member close to Tenten's folds, the feeling exciting her, making her eager for whatever Naruto had planned for her.

"So just relax and enjoy yourself." Naruto added as he moved down, the last of his words a whisper in Tenten's ear, exciting her, but not as much as she felt Naruto's hands on her body once again, repositioning the brunette so she was on her back and Naruto was positioned just before her.

Moaning as she could see and feel Naruto's cock rubbing against her slit, Tenten gave a loud cry when Naruto grabbed at her legs, set them on his shoulders and pushed forward, his cock sliding inside and filling all of Tenten's pussy, leaving her moaning and crying at the amounts of pleasure that started to fill her.

"Tenten, you are so tight..." Naruto groaned, pushing all of his member inside of Tenten and slowly removing all but the tip, working up a rhythm as he commented slyly. "You must really want this..."

"Yes... Tenten wants this...! Tenten cannot stop thinking about Naruto and how good he can make Tenten feel...!" Tenten moaned lustfully, her eyes nearly rolling back as she moaned and cried out in pleasure, loving each and every time she and the whisker faced blond made love.

Lasting for another hour, Tenten remained on her back and moaning, crying out Naruto's name, begging for his cock, the pleasure overwhelming her, while continuing to excite and arouse Sakura, Hinata and Ino.

"Naruto... Oh, Naruto...! Tenten's cumming... Tenten's cumming...!" The weapon's mistress let out, sliding her legs tightly around Naruto's upper back, lasting for a few more thrusts, before crying loudly as she finally came.

"Naruto!" Tenten screamed loudly, cumming all over her lover's cock as she arched her back, her folds clamping tightly around Naruto's cock and causing Naruto to groan at the feeling, before Tenten collapsed back on her back, panting heavily, even moaning as Naruto pulled his cock out of her as the lust haze slowly began to lift.

However, before she could even think properly, Tenten began to moan and cry out in pleasure once again as Sakura began to lick her folds, while Hinata and Ino played with the brunette's breasts, sending her back into a sexual frenzy as the girls played with her body, putting on a show for their Master as Naruto sat back and watched with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry but we aren't finished with you." Sakura said, removing her face from Tenten's pussy, where she told the brunette. "After watching you and Naruto-Sensei, it has got the three of us as hot as you, so just lie back and let us enjoy you."

From Sakura's words, Tenten was unable to reply, feeling Hinata and Ino continuing to pleasure her upper body, while Sakura turned back to down to her lower region, filling the brunette with great amounts of pleasure, leaving her moaning and crying within Naruto's bedroom for the next few hours.

.

.

.

Unsure how long she had been out and when some awareness finally returned to Tenten, the brunette found herself slowly opening her eyes, finding herself still naked, where she felt her back pressed against something hard, slowly turning her head with a dazed smile to see Naruto smiling at her, finding herself resting against his chest as he caressed her body, before she looked around, seeing Sakura, Ino and Hinata all naked and passed out around her, each sporting a smile that told the brunette they had their own fun with their Sensei while she was out.

"So, still mad at me?" Nartuo asked with a light smirk, which grew as Tenten turned her head back up, the pleasant smile still on her face as she wrapped her right arm around his head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"You're not off the hook just yet, mister." Tenten replied after breaking the kiss, though Naruto could hear that she didn't mean anything by it.

"So, want to quit the Shinobi life and join my time?" Naruto then asked, earning a light laugh from the brunette.

"No thanks, I'm a fighter more than a lover." Tenten replied, before looking back and eyeing the naked forms of Naruto's students as she then added with a smirk. "But if you ever need help with their 'training', you know who to call."

"That'd be great, especially with who their next assignment involves." Naruto replied with a smirk, continuing to gaze upon Sakura, Hinata and Ino, looking forward to seeing his girls in their next mission.


End file.
